I Sold My Soul to a Three-Piece and He Told Me I Was Holy
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Hyuk Jae kehilangan kewarasannya, sumber napasnya, karena Donghae telah meracuninya, menjauhkannya dari Henry—bocah semata wayangnya yang terpelajar—membuatnya memuja Donghae, seperti kesetanan, kesetanan mendambanya." HaeHyuk/3shot/Yaoi!RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:** I Sold My Soul to a Three-Piece And He Told Me I Was Holy.

 **Author** : Meonk And Deog.

 **Cast/Pair:** Donghae/Hyuk Jae/HaeHyuk.

 **Rate:** M

 **Warning** : Yaoi/Boys Love, possibility of typos, minor coarse language, this fiction contains mature scenes that not adviced for minors.

 **Disclaimer:** We own nothing but our own ideas. We own no characters in this fiction. Don't do bad thing, plagiarism is still illegal.

 **Summary:** "Hyuk Jae kehilangan kewarasannya, sumber napasnya, karena Donghae telah meracuninanya, menjauhkannya dari Henry—bocah semata wayangnya yang terpelajar—membuatnya memuja Donghae, seperti kesetanan, kesetanan mendambanya."

 _Who are we? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?_

 _Maybe we'll find a brand new ending_

 _Where we're dancing in our tears_

 _Adam Levine – Lost Star_

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Hyuk Jae tidak suka diingatkan mengenai kilasan balik yang melibatkan mantan-mantan kekasihnya, yang pria maupun wanita, mantan teman tidurnya, mantan istrinya. Wanita yang berjanji sehidup semati dengannya, dalam duka maupun suka yang gampang diingkar, wanita yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penghidupan Hyuk Jae, yang dapat membuatnya bahagia sepanjang hari, sepanjang tahun, seiring waktu berdetik dan detak jantungnya, wanita itu adalah miliknya. Wanita yang dihamilinya selagi muda dan Hyuk Jae samarkan namanya. Wanita itu adalah mukjizat serta karuniaTuhan, tetapi kehilangannya malah membawa ilusi badai yang suka memorak-porandakkan suasana hatinya bila dibawa-bawa oleh Ibunya. Wajahnya yang berseri, sinarnya menyilaukan hati Hyuk Jae, sehingga Hyuk Jae bakal jadi lebih dari gila, apalagi sepasang mata bewarna kecokelatan yang membawanya menuju dunia yang lebih aman. Dan Henry-nya.

Buah hatinya, jantung baru buatnya, bocah yang dinamainya dalam kondisi yang kronis, tetapi Henry memiliki senyum yang mengingatkannya pada indahnya surya. Jadi Hyuk Jae setuju bila anak semata wayangnya yang berusia aktif diberi nama lain yang lucu, sekaligus menyenangkan. Seperti bintang kecil yang berkilau, membawanya menuju rumah sehabis hujan, yang lebih muktahir dari arah mata angin. Karena dengan melihat senyumnya saja, Hyuk Jae tidak lagi tersesat, sebab dunia ini seluruhnya kejam, tetapi Henry bukan salah satunya.

Omong-omong tentang Henry, selagi menatapi sebuah foto berbingkai kayu, terdapat dirinya dan anak itu yang kelihatan bahagia karena diciumi olehnya, Hyuk Jae tidak bisa lagi berbohong soal perasaannya. Henry membawa reaksi berbunga-bunga, seperti halnya dia yang sedang jatuh cinta, dan jatuh cinta bukanlah suku kata yang tepat sebab jatuh cinta sifatnya sementara. Melainkan sayang yang tidak akan luput dari hatinya. _Henry anakku_ , anak dari wanita itu, wanita jalang yang pergi meninggalkannya, pergi dari hidup yang seperti malapetaka untuknya, tetapi Henry memulihkannya dari patah hati.

Henry kemarin berpesan kepadanya sebelum Henry hilang menuju keramaian, bahwa Hyuk Jae haruslah tegar, dia pula benci diingatkan dengan wanita yang suka seenaknya itu, Henry akan mengejar mimpinya, mimpi yang seluas galaksi sehingga mereka akan memiliki hidup yang mumpuni. Mereka berdua, Ayah dan anak yang rukun dan selalu dihadiahi senyum. Seumpama Henry dapat mewujudkan mimpinya, Hyuk Jae akan jadi yang paling Henry prioritaskan. Mendengarnya membuat hati Hyuk Jae senyap. Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang Henry memberikan semangat yang lebih gila dari sebelumnya, semangat yang akan muncul bila Henry memberikan motivasi yang pribadi. Jadi Hyuk Jae menciumi pipinya yang bulat sebelum membiarkannya sirna, membawanya terbang ke angkasa, dan Henry menangkap sebuah bintang di tangannya.

Mari kuberitahu bagaimana sebenarnya pria tak terlampau tinggi, nan kering, tetapi tetaplah gagah ini, kepada pembaca sekalian. Pria yang baru sembuh dari kematian pujaan hati bernama Hyuk Jae dengan latar belakang keluarga tidak jelas, yang sudah terlantar semenjak remaja. Hyuk Jae sendiri adalah pria yang suka membawa kelucuan, jarang menangis, suka sekali berpergian keluar kota bersama Henry. Membawa bekal dari rumah dan dimakan di kereta api. Hyuk Jae adalah Ayah yang waspada bila dikaitkan dengan keselamatan Henry. Ayah yang menunaikan tugasnya dengan meningkatkan wawasannya pada seluk beluk pergaulan bebas tingkat pergaulan pra-remaja, yang ketat, dan Hyuk Jae bakal membuat dunia yang lebih baik. Dengan demikian Henry akan terlindungi dari berbagai macam marabahaya, dan Hyuk Jae adalah milik Henry, begitupun sebaliknya.

Hyuk Jae dibangunkan dari lamunannya oleh teman kerjanya yang bermata sipit menyalang-nyalang, rambutnya berwarna kemerahan dan wajah yang putih pucat, tetapi enak dipandang. Awalnya mereka memiliki ketertarikan seksual yang bagus—Tiffany namanya—namun selang beberapa minggu menjalin hubungan yang minim kontak batin, Tiffany ternyata bukan gadis yang ingin punya anak. Apalagi dengan anak orang lain, akhirnya Hyuk Jae memutuskan untuk menjadi teman karib yang profesional, meski Tiffany kadang berpikir kalau Hyuk Jae memiliki prosedur putus cinta yang salah, yang mana keputusan cuma ada di tangannya, sebelah pihak. Namun, Tiffany bukan jenis orang yang suka mendendam, Hyuk Jae adalah pria yang tidak pernah benar-benar mengisi hatinya, pengunjung sementara yang tidak sampai membuatnya patah hati. Tiffany sering kali masih suka mengungkit hubungan mereka yang seumur jagung, dan ditanggapi enteng oleh Hyuk Jae. Untungnya sih begitu.

"Kau kelihatan seperti akan menangis," komentar Tiffany sehabis menepuk pundaknya dengan kekuatan yang tidak terlalu kencang. Tiffany mengibarkan roknya yang sepaha, yang dulunya menjadi idaman Hyuk Jae, tetapi sekarang penampilan fisik Tiffany tidak pernah menggugah hatinya seperti halnya sedia kala. Dia duduk di atas meja kerja Hyuk Jae, sambil memberikan ruang untuk Hyuk Jae kembali ke kontak dunia nyata.

"Aku merindukan anakku," balas Hyuk Jae jujur. Hyuk Jae adalah sekian dari pria yang bangga akan status dudanya, dan tidak malu buat mengakui kalau dia pernah menikah, walau gagal di tengah jalan. Tiffany mengangguk paham, meski pun dia sebenarnya separuh tidak paham. "Kau melihatnya setiap hari."

"Setiap hari, bukan sepanjang hari."

Tiffany menggusar rambutnya, memberikan Hyuk Jae segelas kopi putih yang manis. "Kau Ayah yang luar biasa sempurna."

Hyuk Jae terkekeh akan pendapat pribadi Tiffany yang meninggalkan kesan di hatinya. "Tetapi bukan suami dan pasangan tidur yang hebat. Aku membosankan."

Tiffany mengibaskan tangannya tidak setuju, tanganya nyaris mengenai Hyuk Jae. Tetapi silau dari cat kuku yang digunakan Tiffany membuat Hyuk Jae terpaku. Hijau kebiruan yang anehnya mengingatkannya pada mantan istrinya, wanita yang sebatang kara, sama sepertinya. Dan Hyuk Jae harus berhenti memikirkannya selagi ditemani di sini oleh Tiffany. "Kau hanya kaku, tetapi pria berhati hangat. Dan gampang terluka."

Hyuk Jae menenggelamkan wajahnya di badan gelas kertas kopi, dan kepalanya naik lagi memandangi Tiffany, terheran-heran terhadapnya. "Aku tidak suka dibilang kaku."

Tiffany menimpalinya dengan senyum tak kalah indahnya. Tertawa sehabis itu sebab air muka Hyuk Jae sangatlah lucu. "Omong kosong, ah iya! Kau belum menemukan pengganti hatimu sehabis ditinggalkan olehkukan?"

"Ha, lucu sekali, sayang."

Tiffany menyenggol lengan Hyuk Jae. "Aku punya kejutan, hadiah di musim dingin, yang Santa berikan buat duda keren sepertimu!" Bisikan Tiffany lebih mirip pekikan yang centil.

"Aku tidak mau ikut kopi darat lagi denganmu, sungguh, yang kemarin adalah yang terakhir."

Tiffany menatapi Hyuk Jae seperti pria itu diserang penyakit mental yang serius. "Bodoh, sekarang eksklusif buatmu saja."

Hyuk Jae tampak tidak terima dan khawatir. Dan ide kencan Tiffany tidak ada yang cemerlang, salah satunya adalah yang paling membekas di kepalanya. Pada suatu hari, sehabis minggu yang melelahkan dan seorang bos yang semena-mena, Tiffany memberikan peluang kencan yang aneh, bersama seorang wanita dan pria, mengingat Tiffany adalah gadis yang orientasi seksualnya sama dengan Hyuk Jae, mereka bakal memulai kualifikasi partner bercinta yang ganjil. Bila yang pria cocok dengan Hyuk Jae maka wanita satunya lagi akan milik Tiffany, dan sebaliknya. Tetapi ternyata mereka adalah sepasang penipu berkedok calon pacar, keduanya adalah pasutri pula. Sebelum mereka sampai ke level yang lebih berbahaya dari tidur bareng, Hyuk Jae menemukan keganjilan yang persis seperti dalang kriminal di televisi, sehingga dia sigap menghindari dirinya dari bahaya. Akhirnya tidak ada sebarang pun yang bisa dibawa mereka lari, baik dari sisi Hyuk Jae hingga Tiffany sekalipun. Tiffany setuju kalau aksi penyelamatan Hyuk Jae buatnya sangat keren. Persahabatan mereka menjadi lebih erat karena Hyuk Jae adalah pria yang mengdepankan keselamatan teman gadisnya terlebih dahulu, dan Tiffany tidak bisa menemukan yang sama lagi selain Hyuk Jae.

"Aku tidak suka ikut klub LGBT mingguan, Tiffany ya ampun! Kita akan jadi bahan omelan! Kau bahkan mendaftarkanku sebagai member VIP! Itu yang paling gila," Hyuk Jae nyaris kehilangan kepalanya.

Tiffany menampar mulut Hyuk Jae menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Aku bilang untuk tidak mengukit-ukitnya lagi! Kan itu cuma gagasan pelepas rindu, lupakan. Mengenai kencan satu malam ini," Tiffany kelihatan seperti menimbang-nimbang, dan mengulangi reka adegan yang dilakukan oleh seorang teman dari teman Tiffany, yang sedang mencarikan atasannya jodoh rahasia. Dan Tiffany tertarik buat mencomblangi Hyuk Jae bersama pria yang tidak dikenal itu. Tanpa atau dengan persetujuan Hyuk Jae sekalipun. "Oh iya, jangan bilang pada siapapun, ini rahasia milik kita berdua, salah seorang politikus muda punya ketertarikan seksual yang menyeleweng—"

"Cuma karena dia homo, kau setuju buat memasang-masangkanku dengannya."

"Oh, tutup mulutmu! Biarkan aku bicara," Tiffany mendekatinya dengan seram, sehingga Hyuk Jae lebih was-was. "Dia ingin berkencan, bukan mencari teman tidur. Sudah dua tahun belakangan dia tidak memiliki status yang resmi dengan seorang pria. Dia menginginkan pria yang bisa mengayominya, walau begitu dia memiliki kriteria yang cerewet. Dan kau, Hyuk Jae tampan yang baik hati dan suka memberikan kasih sayang penuh terhadap kekasihnya, memenuhi kualifikasi pria idaman. Dia ingin pria muda yang matang."

Hyuk Jae tahu kalau semua yang dikatakan Tiffany itu hanya sekedar omong kosong belaka. "Oh, aku tidak ingin tahu kelanjutannya. Politikus muda itu notabenenya berkepala lima. Tiffany, berarti 25 tahun jauhnya usianya dariku! Gila!"

"Usia bukan masalah. Dan tidak, dia bahkan belum empat puluh tahun. Nyaris empat puluh tahun, masih lajang, bersahaja, mapan, pasangan idaman. Yang terpenting, luar biasa tampannya!"

Hyuk Jae enggan berkata apa-apa, sebab hatinya menjadi bercampur aduk. Persetan, kenapa Tiffany harus pusing-pusing mencarikannya jodoh? Hyuk Jae tidak sedang mencari Ayah yang baru atau Ibu pengganti buat Henry, kualitas hidup mereka sudah sempurna. Hanya dengan dirinya dan Henry, soal kakasih hati Hyuk Jae masih punya banyak waktu. Hyuk Jae tidak mau memikirkan patah hati-patah hati lainnya, apalagi pengalaman kedua mengenai pasangan hidup yang baru dinikahinya dan meninggal karena sakit parah, penyakit kelamin, atau penyakit kewanitaan, memikirkannya saja membuat Hyuk Jae lebih dari ngeri.

"Aku takut akan reaksi Henry."

Tiffany menyadari bila alasan Hyuk Jae hanyalah sebongkah muslihat yang tidak berdasar. "Henry adalah anak yang pintar. Kalau Ayahnya bahagia, kenapa tidak?"

Tiffany meninggalkan Hyuk Jae sendirian, sebelum lenyap dari kesunyian dan berkata, "Kalau kau setuju, hubungi aku besok. Pria itu ingin cepat-cepat menemuimu."

.

.

.

 _Jumat,_ dini hari. Hyuk Jae baru saja memulai sesi mencari kemandirian karena krisis kepercayaan dirinya. Dia membuat pengakuan yang ganjil, kalau dia sudah termakan iming-iming; mengenai seorang pria kaya yang disegani seluruh negri, dan Henry-nya akan bahagia karena sejumlah pemenuhan kebutuhan material dari eksistensi seorang pasangan hidup ayahnya, yang seorang pria juga tetapi memiliki status yang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau pria itu telah menggoyahkan hatinya.

Hyuk Jae semakin jauh berenang menuju kegilaan, karena ya ampun! Dia menghabiskan tiga puluh tiga menit memantau pria yang dijodohkan Tiffany kepadanya. Mencari-cari ciri mengkhusus tentangnya di Internet, kehidupan pribadinya, sampai jalan hidupnya, bagaimana karier pria itu dan wajahnya yang katanya ilusi gantengnya bertahan sampai hitungan jam.

Hyuk Jae nyatanya tidak sedikitpun kecewa terhadap kenyataan.

Oke, pria itu memang tidak sebaya dengannya, beraroma kebapakan yang kental, politikus muda (Donghae ini baru menginjak tiga puluh delapan tahun) kebijakan-kebijakan negara yang berada di bawah kuasanya, yang membawa progres yang bagus terhadap perekonomian tahun Ini. Dia meluncurkan aturan pajak, yang mengharuskan setiap lembaga masyarakat serta perorangan untuk ikut andil dalam membina kehidupan bernegara yang mapan, matang. Yang membuat Hyuk Jae lebih kaget dia ternyata terlibat dalam ekonomi makro seantero Korea. Dia memiliki pengaruh yang tidak biasa dalam parlemen, serta mencalonkan diri sebagai Gubernur di Provinsi pusat.

Tidak salah, memang Lee Donghae. Yang dicari Hyuk Jae di laman-laman rahasia Google, terdapat pula serangkaian koneksi dengan seorang pengusaha sejagad, tetapi bukan yang melibatkan hubungan seksual. Mereka terhubung dalam status sedarah, dan gosip mengenai kepiatuannya yang gagal dijelaskan secara masuk akal dan Ayah angkatnya yang terdahulu adalah seorang pemabuk. Sehingga sejauh ini, Hyuk Jae tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Donghae, Donghae, siapapun dia, pria ini punya latar belakang yang jernih, tanpa skandal tahunan, mengingat dirinya adalah pria penyuka sesama jenis, dia tidak memiliki ikatan dengan salah seorang wanita manapun.

Hyuk Jae menggusar rambutnya, membuka foto Donghae yang lain. Pria itu adalah mantan angkatan, tetapi prestasinya dalam menjabat di Bank dunia yang berpusat di kota Apel membuatnya gampang mendapat posisi di Kantor Pemerintahan. Hyuk Jae berdecak kagum, dia belum genap empat puluh tahun, bagaimana mungkin pria ini punya kehidupan yang kelewat sejahtera? Akhirnya, Hyuk Jae menyimpan fotonya yang unik. Pria itu suka gonta-ganti gaya rambut, seperti halnya pemuda puber, tetapi memiliki nuansa kedewaan yang jauh dari kesan kanak-kanak. Yang paling heboh adalah warna rambutnya yang biru, yang langsung digantinya dalam dua hari selanjutnya karena menuai kontroversi. Hyuk Jae terkikik geli membaca beritanya.

Hyuk Jae mencari-cari yang lain, yang lebih kontroversial dari gaya rambut biru. Sayangnya, Lee Donghae itu punya kehidupan pribadi yang rahasia. Selain kediamannya yang megah, data diri mengenai umur, asal, tanggal lahir, Hyuk Jae tidak menemukan yang lebih privat. Hyuk Jae merasa gatal. Tidak mungkin, namanya yang bersih malah menakuti Hyuk Jae. Meski dia memiliki penampilan luar yang nyentrik, Donghae tidak sekalipun membiarkan dirinya tertangkap basah, Hyuk Jae jadi mengira-ngira bagaimana hubungan mereka kedepannya. Dan memikirkan kalau dia sampai memiliki hubungan yang langgeng dengan Donghae membuat Hyuk Jae kehilangan akal sehatnya. Mereka bisa saja tidak klop, kenapa Hyuk Jae menaruh harapan yang besar kepadanya?

Henry dibangunkan dari suara ketikan yang keras oleh laptop Hyuk Jae sehingga dia nyaris menangis. Hyuk Jae meraihnya sigap, menenangkan ketakutan Henry. "Sayang, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Dan dibalas dengkurannya yang lucu sebab Henry kembali tidur. Hyuk Jae menghela napas.

Bagaimana ya, kedengarannya tidak etis buatnya menelpon Tiffany pada Sabtu yang berbahaya. Sewaktu dia menanak nasi buat Henry yang tengah libur. Hyuk Jae bilang dia ingin secara rahasia bertemu dengan Donghae, tanpa diwakilkan oleh anak buahnya yang lain, apalagi perantara-perantara semacam Tiffany. Dia akan memberikan pendapatnya yang matang bila Donghae mau bertemu dengannya, empat mata.

Donghae dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam memberikan responnya, kalau dia ingin sesegera mungkin bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya yang baru, tetapi masih dalam syarat-syarat yang memunculkan negosiasi bisnis. Yang membuat Hyuk Jae berbunga-bunga, berbunga-bunga bukan karena dia sudah menyukai Donghae, tetapi karena dia ingin melihat wajahnya yang sungguhan tampan, fisiknya adalah daya tarik yang membawa Hyuk Jae pusing tujuh keliling, yang membuatnya belakangan memikirkan rasanya bercinta dengan pria yang pastinya jago dalam bersenggama. Dan tentang bersenggama dengan seorang pria, sudah berapa lama dia tidak mendapat yang setampan Donghae?

Lusa mendatang, sehabis mengantar Henry sekolah, Hyuk Jae mengambil cuti sehari karena Donghae cuma punya waktu luang di pagi hari. Hyuk Jae berjanji kepada Henry untuk datang lebih awal, dan Henry melewati teman sebayanya bersama senyum yang tak kalah indahnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Hyuk Jae datang ke rumah makan Jepang yang berlokasi lima blok dari kantor pemerintahan, dan lima kilometer jauhnya dari _Blue House_. Tunggu dulu, pria ini memunculkan kesan bahwa dia tidak takut kepada apapun, kepada media yang bisa menangkapnya basah berkencan dengan seorang duda beranak satu, yang bisa mengungkapkan keburukannya yang katanya tidak ada. Tetapi sehabis lima menit menunggu kedatangannya, pintu terbuka lebar. Pria berpakaian serba hitam membuka sepatunya dan mengembangkan senyum.

Senyum bersahaja, senyum yang hanya dilihatnya di wajah Henry.

Donghae, oh dia tidak percaya. Pria yang kira-kira setinggi dirinya, berwajah murah tawa, sebagian dari ekspresi mukanya datar tetapi ramah, pokoknya ada kesan mitologis sewaktu Hyuk Jae tatap hidungnya yang mancung. Serta bayangannya yang menjulang karena kakinya sekokoh kaki kuda. Jangan biarkan Hyuk Jae memikirkan yang lebih nakal dari berciuman dengannya, sebab lihatlah betapa seksinya dia sewaktu Donghae mengacak rambutnya yang agak cepak di kedua sisinya, di antara telinga, dan jam tangan yang berkilau. Hyuk Jae disadarkan oleh kekehannya yang tak kalah mempesona, jadi Hyuk Jae merona dan merasa sangat tragis.

Hyuk Jae terbatuk, "Salam kenal," sapanya selagi menundukkan setengah punggungnya yang bengkok. Tetapi Donghae malah menganggapnya bergairah.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," Donghae berkata-kata seperti dia tengah dilanda keraguan sebab suaranya putus-putus. Reaksinya menakuti Hyuk Jae, namun pria itu tak kunjung berubah judes, yang berarti dia pula menaruh hati kepada Hyuk Jae. Kencan pertama yang bagus, akhirnya Hyuk Jae bisa bernapas lega.

Hyuk Jae menggusar rambutnya yang agak panjang, tetapi tidak sampai menutupi matanya. "Aku juga baru sampai."

Donghae memecah keheningan yang bertahan sampai dua menit, sembari memantau perubahan air muka Hyuk Jae, dia menggenggam tangan pemuda yang mendekati sempurna (untuknya). "Aku tidak suka diingatkan tentang umur, dan profesi yang tidak biasa haruslah bukan kendala. Aku juga tidak suka basa-basi, aku tidak keberatan mengenai seluk-beluk hidupmu, Hyuk Jae. Dan aku pun berharap begitu."

Hyuk Jae tidak sedang berpikir kalau ini cuma akal-akalan Donghae buat mengajaknya tidur bareng, jadi Hyuk Jae mengembangkan senyum tipis. "Aku tidak suka mengeluh, Donghae." Hyuk Jae menyadari dirinya ditatapi serius oleh Donghae, jadi Hyuk Jae terbangun, mengundang kata-kata yang lebih provokatif dari apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan, karena sebagian besar pria suka caranya merayu, dikarenakan Hyuk Jae sering berlaku centil tetapi tidak kemayu. "Aku memiliki rahasia yang lebih banyak untuk disimpan, sayang."

Donghae meminum teh hijaunya, senyumnya ada di balik sana. "Kupikir bergitu," Donghae menaruh lagi gelasnya sehabis sekali teguk yang merangsang. "Jadi, mari ungkapkan sedikit banyak rahasia itu untukku, sayang."

Hyuk Jae dilanda kegetiran hati yang luar biasa hebatnya, tetapi dia tidak boleh membohongi siapapun, terkait Henry, seluruh dunia harus mengetahuinya. "Aku memiliki seorang putra berusia lima tahun," katanya, selagi memandangi wajah Donghae yang agak kaget. Hyuk Jae ingin mengintip isi hati Donghae, namun Hyuk Jae tidak berani bertutur apapun lagi.

Sepanjang itu Donghae terus berusaha untuk tidak memukuli Hyuk Jae, sebab dia pikir kerabatnya tidak pernah berkata apa-apa mengenai pria yang punya istri dan anak. "Oh kupikir aku tidak setuju mengenai hubungan yang melibatkan dua pria dan seorang wanita," jawab Donghae frustasi. Tangannya tidak lagi menggenggam Hyuk Jae, melainkan mengkaitkan satu sama lainnya, supaya dia tidak meninju pipi Hyuk Jae. "Dan seorang anak."

Hyuk Jae kelimpungan, "bukan, maksudku, aku pernah menikah. Istriku meninggal sehabis melahirkan anakku," Hyuk Jae menggenggam Donghae sewaktu pria itu mencoba untuk bangun. "Aku 100% tidak berbohong," katanya bersungguh-sungguh, meski Donghae menakuti muslihat di balik wajahnya yang tampan.

Donghae kembali duduk, menenangkan riuh batinnya. "Aku tidak suka diselingkuhi atau menjadi selingkuhan."

"Oh, Donghae. Aku pun begitu, dan kau bukan diantaranya!" Hyuk Jae menggapai lengan Donghae, membelainya. "Aku hanyalah pria lajang yang memiliki anak."

Donghae tidak boleh merasa terlena, tetapi nyatanya dia memanglah _terlena_ akan sentuhan Hyuk Jae. "Kau tidak sedang berkencan dengan pria paruh baya, sekali kau setuju, maka kau tidak akan bisa pergi." Kaki Donghae menyentuh lutut Hyuk Jae di bawah meja leseh kayu, akses nakal itu membuat Hyuk Jae melayang-layang. Hyuk Jae melenguh di antara suaranya, dan Donghae senang mendengar napasnya yang putus asa, "Aku adalah pria yang berisiko. Kau akan kehilangan lebih banyak ketimbang mendapatkan lebih banyak."

"Oh persetan!" Hyuk Jae menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tidak peduli, sayang."

.

.

.

Donghae mengutarakan segala ketentuannya secara serius, yang berarti dia menginginkan pasangan hidup yang tidak cerewet, mau diajak sembunyi-sembunyi, tidak membangkang dan bekerja sama, suka merawat dirinya, dengan demikan Donghae pula akan memberikan apapun yang Hyuk Jae mau untuknya. Selama perjalanan yang pelik menuju kediaman pribadi Donghae, Hyuk Jae banyak mencari tahu. Kecocokan mereka bakal dibangun selama berbulan-bulan lamanya, sebab jujur saja, Hyuk Jae tidak suka pria yang suka ngatur. Tetapi Donghae membuatnya menjadi kehilangan kewarasannya. Dia memiliki pengendalian diri yang pasif ketika Donghae mencium punggung tangannya, dia dibuat melayang-layang menuju langit ke tujuh, Hyuk Jae kepayahan. Sehingga sebuah perjanjian dibuat, di luar sana Hyuk Jae mendengar hujan yang rintik-rintik dibarengi petir yang membahana. Tetapi jantannya Donghae membuatnya melupakan dunia. Melupakan segala-galanya.

Hyuk Jae mengingat namanya dengan benar, gosip sensasional Donghae yang keturunan Eropa Barat, tetapi Donghae tak kunjung mau berterus terang. Donghae jelas-jelas memiliki lebih banyak rahasia, tetapi Hyuk Jae malah yang lebih tidak tenang. Mereka berhenti berbicara dan Donghae membawanya masuk. Kamar Donghae dicat monokrom putih, yang membuatnya kehilangan jejak akan jati diri pria itu yang sesungguhnya.

Untungnya Donghae menunggu pendapat kompeten Hyuk Jae akan gagasan bercinta sehabis kencan pertama mereka dulu, yang dibalas Hyuk Jae dengan ganas. Hyuk Jae tidak suka melewatkan kesempatan emas bila melibatkan seks yang panas bersama seorang pria yang luar biasa indahnya, kulit yang perunggu itu, kisah mengesankan dari sisi politikus yang tidak pernah ditulis dalam buku biografi dan cinta yang gelap.

Donghae membuka baju Hyuk Jae, menenggelamkan Hyuk Jae ke kakinya, meraba sepasang pahanya yang pas sekali dengan telapak tangan Donghae. Mengejar orgasme umum, tetapi membawa pengaruh magis yang Hyuk Jae kira cuma mimpi belaka. Ya ampun Donghae, Buddha-ku, bagaimana mungkin pesona itu benar adanya? Kulit yang berkilau karena keringat tambah berwarna cokelat, kaki yang menyodok dan desahan yang membangun suasana menjadi lebih esensial. Donghae memperlakukannya bukan karena dia ingin semata-mata buat tidur dengannya saja, melainkan merajainya, dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, sampai ke ubun-ubun, ke tulang-tulangnya, sehingga Hyuk Jae termakan indahnya sensasi keduniawiaan. Donghae membawanya ke ejakulasi yang lebih nikmat dari orgasme sekalipun.

Donghae suka menggigit, oh dia memang pria yang nakal. Karena Donghae akan bersenggama lagi dengan Hyuk Jae, yang kedua kali menjadi momen yang terbaik. Mereka mengulangi lagi, Hyuk Jae berdiri di depan cermin sementara Donghae mengambil posisi di bekalang punggungnya yang bergetar keenakan. Donghae mencumbu dengan sepenuh hati, memompanya dalam sentuhan damba yang tidak pernah Hyuk Jae rasakan dari siapapun itu, mantan istrinya, teman pria dan teman wanitanya sekalipun. Seks bersama Donghae membuatnya melupakan gadis idaman yang mengering di liang lahat, oh almurhumah istrinya dihapus secara paten oleh sodokan Donghae yang tidak ada matinya. Hyuk Jae mencapai nirwana akan rangsangan Donghae, penis Donghae, apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Donghae masuk ke dalam dirinya lebih lama dan Hyuk Jae akhirnya tersedot menuju lubang hitam yang dangkal. Hyuk Jae terlena di pelukan prianya yang baru, sembari Donghae memeluknya, membawanya menuju _dunia yang lebih aman_.

Hyuk Jae terbangun di petang yang senyap, dipelukan Donghae yang masih terlelap, dan kakinya yang membuatnya terlindung dalam proteksi Donghae. Ajaib, Hyuk Jae ingin berlama-lama memandangi senyum natural yang tak kunjung hilang, yang menyentakkan seluruh indra motorik Hyuk Jae karena pria itu membuatnya terbuai. Sentuhannya, ciumannya. Sehelai rambutnya dan ketelanjangan pria itu yang membawa sentuhan mistis. Segenap keringat yang bergulir di bawah teriknya sinar bulan, Hyuk Jae akan tergila-gila kepadanya, Hyuk Jae yakin itu.

Tetapi hati yang kasmaran itu sirna sudah, dia baru ingat kalau Henry belumlah pulang, sehingga dia tergesa-gesa lenyap dari kediaman Donghae yang seperti gedung pencakar langit, terbirit-birit menggapai buah hatinya yang seperti kesetanan, menangis kesetanan, diguyur hujan dan seorang diri. Tangisannya yang menyakiti hati Hyuk Jae. Barang siapa sih yang tega meninggalkan anaknya yang dibawah umur seorang diri, anak semata wayang di kota yang ramai akan isu penculikan dan pelecahan verbal, kepada seorang bocah sekalipun? Dan Henry tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya yang kencang, di pekarangan sekolah yang sepi semenjak lima jam lalu. Situasi yang jelas-jelas berbahaya, baginya, maupun bagi Henry. Seumpama Henry benar-benar berada dalam bahaya, maka Hyuk Jae akan menjadi setengah mati. Oh tentu saja, apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?

Hyuk Jae pedih, Hyuk Jae telah gagal, dan dia akan mengulangi kegagalan-kegagalan lainnya.

Hyuk Jae berlari dan memeluk putranya, mengelus tubuh Henry yang menggigil, membelai wajahnya yang sedingin es. Hyuk Jae jadi ingin menangis juga. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan janjinya bersama Henry, bila mana Henry harus menunggunya dan Hyuk Jae akan menjemput Henry secepatnya, membelikannya ayam cepat saji yang menjadi makanan favorit Henry? Bagaimana bisa Hyuk Jae lalai, apalagi lalai kepada Henry, yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya?

Henry memukul Hyuk Jae, namun untungnya bocah ini tidak sampai kabur dari dekapannya karena lelah menangis. Dia berteriak, murka sekali terhadap Hyuk Jae, "Aku benci sekali! Benci denganmu!"

Hyuk Jae menutup matanya, menyesali tindakannya yang teledor. "Sayang, aku terjebak macet," Hyuk Jae mengeratkan pelukannya, sebelum menciumi kepala Henry yang tidak mau tenang. "Oh, Henry. Tenanglah, aku ada di sini. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi."

Henry tidak bisa menghentikan sesaknya hatinya sewaktu mengingat hujan badai yang membawanya nyaris pingsan, sehingga Henry merasa ada yang tidak beres. Kalau-kalau Ayahnya memang pergi darinya, karena Hyuk Jae tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Mengingkari janjinya apalagi! "Kau bohong! Kau sepenuhnya pembohong! Aku benci padamu, benci sekali, ayah! Kau membiarkanku seorang diri."

Disaat Henry mulai kehilangan suaranya yang kencang, Hyuk Jae tahu kalau dia menjadi tidak wajar. Pertemuannya dengan Donghae kali ini malah berbuah petaka.

 _Apa yang baru saja merasukiku, Buddha?_

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae tidak bisa membangun semangat Henry yang terlanjur patah hati, apalagi dengan mencuranginya. Henry yang demam dibawakan _game console_ , bubur abalone, sup ayam, sampai janji dibelikan seekor anak janjing, namun Henry urung memaafkannya. Hyuk Jae memberi Henry gambaran mengenai serunya akhir pekan di kebun binatang bila mana Henry mau menyapanya lagi, walau bujukannya malah meningkatkan kemarahan Henry. Henry semakin mengamuk, dan Hyuk Jae tidak bisa melakukan yang lainnya lagi. Tetapi untungnya, sifat pembangkang Hyuk Jae tidak diturunkan ke Henry, tengah hari Henry kembali cerah lagi, adik Hyuk Jae (pria itu adalah Yesung) membawanya menuju impian kanak-kanak, mengenai Henry yang berangkat ke taman bermain seharian. Dan Hyuk Jae memberikan pelukan terakhirnya sewaktu Yesung membawa Henry pergi.

Oke ini mungkin kedengaran agak tidak masuk akal, tetapi pertemuannya dengan Donghae membuatnya khawatir. Hidup ini memang tidak terduga, tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, tetapi bagaimana mungkin, dalam segenap kesadaran dirinya yang masih utuh, Hyuk Jae menjadi ugal-ugalan akan keselamatan Henry dikarenakan kencan yang luar biasa indahnya bersama Donghae? Bahwasanya, prioritasnya bukanlah lagi Henry, melainkan kedatangan seorang pujaan hati yang baru membuatnya melupakan kesakitan Henry, membuatnya terlena akan kisah asrama yang menganaktirikan posisi Henry.

Oh, Tuhan! Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya? Kesakitan bagaimana yang pernah Henry berikan kepada Hyuk Jae, baik secara fisik maupun mentalnya? Tidak ada, dan tidak akan pernah ada. Henry adalah sumber kebahagiaan yang absolut, satu-satunya tawa, anekdot lucu di dunia yang keji ini. Tidak akan ada Henry-Henry lainnya lagi, tetapi Hyuk Jae sudah terlanjur memikirkannya, dan Hyuk Jae menjadi tidak waras.

Hyuk Jae pada akhirnya dibangunkan oleh dering ponselnya, dia menutup pintu rumah, melambai kepada mobil Yesung yang hilang di ujung emasnya cakrawala dan birunya langit. Meski begitu Hyuk Jae bisa menebak siapa orang dibalik panggilan telepon itu, tentu saja Donghae. Dia sudah menelpon berulang kali, pesan yang dikirimnya bersifat keyakinan diri akan kencan kedua, dan khawatir, yang Hyuk Jae hiraukan sepanjang hari. Jadi Hyuk Jae akhirnya menjawab, sekalipun suaranya malas-malasan dan agak dengki memikirkan kilasan balik tentang Henry yang menangis karena Donghae. "Donghae?"

" _Oh sayang! Kupikir kau terlibat dalam bencana, dan sebagian dari praduga itu bukanlah cuma mimpi, Hyuk Jae!"_ Donghae membabi buta, untungnya dia tidak sampai berteriak. _"Kalau kau memang menganggapku serius, setidaknya kirimi aku pesan! Kau membuatku nyaris kehilangan kontrol diriku, mengenai hubungan ini dan prasangka buruk akan keselamatanmu."_

Hyuk Jae menghela napas, mematikan keran yang berisik, berpaling dari cermin kamar mandi, pantulan dirinya membangun paranoia yang aneh. "Aku minta maaf. Seharian penuh Henry rewel—"

" _Oh itu bukan alasan!"_

Hyuk Jae ingin memarahinya balik, _bukan untukmu, tapi untukku_ , tetapi Hyuk Jae terlena oleh bisikan Donghae yang lain, _"Sayang, aku pikir kau hanya ingin tidur denganku, padahal ada skenario mengenai sepasang pria yang kasmaran, yaitu diriku dan dirimu."_

Hyuk Jae buat pertama kalinya tersenyum lagi sehabis aksi ngambek Henry yang tidak mau surut. "Oh, bagaimana ya, aku tidak sampai berpikir untuk membiarkanmu pergi dariku semenjak aku tahu kau bukan pria yang pintar gombal saja."

Hyuk Jae berani bertaruh kalau Donghae tengah tersenyum, tersenyum selagi memikirkannya. Sehingga Hyuk Jae ikut-ikutan merasa mabuk kepayang. _"Aku ingin kita segera bertemu lagi, aku merasa hubungan ini amatlah klop,"_ kata Donghae, dengan suatu katarestik suara yang memberi kesan bahwa pria ini tengah bahagia.

Hyuk Jae lebih dari setuju. "Aku akhirnya juga berhenti memikirkan seks semata sehabis bertemu denganmu, yang adalah teman bercinta, seperti aku dilanda efek cinta pertama." Hyuk Jae berbunga-bunga mengungkapkan perasaanya dan Donghae ingin melihatnya seorang, menghapus kerinduannya terhadap Hyuk Jae.

" _Aku harus bertemu denganmu, malam ini juga—"_

"Anakku, dia tidak akan kubiarkan seorang diri di rumah sayang, dia baru berusia lima tahun."

Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah Hyuk Jae memiliki indra ke enam yang nyata dan menembus dimensi panggilan telepon, dengan demikian mereka berhenti berkomunikasi secara verbal, dan pertemuan ini akan menjadikan sesi argumentasi jadi lebih mendasar, serta akan ada yang bisa lebih banyak buat didiskusikan selain kelanjutan hubungan mereka yang pasif. Bukan cuma sekedar alibi yang dipendam di hati sebab Donghae merindukannya setengah mati. _"Aku yang kesana."_

"Tidak—maksudku, aku belum terang-terangan, itu bukan ide yang bagus—"

" _Oh, Hyuk Jae. Aku juga harus memiliki kontak dengan Henry, aku adalah pasangan hidup ayahnya yang baru, kau boleh sembunyi-sembunyi dengan siapapun itu, tetapi bukan dia. Aku tidak suka ditolak. Aku akan tiba jam delapan lewat, atau jam sembilan. Istirahat sayang, sampai jumpa,"_ akhir kata Donghae memutus sambungan dan Hyuk Jae merasa kalau memang ada yang tidak beres.

.

.

.

Ini saatnya untuk jadi lebih bahagia, baik dari sisi kebersamaan bersama Henry maupun kisah cinta yang tidak tragis, keberadaan pasangan hidup yang baru. Hyuk Jae tidak boleh terlena oleh masa lalu, benar, yang mana keinginan untuk berevolusi bukanlah melulu niatan yang berbau sensual. Hyuk Jae ingin tumbuh menjadi pria yang hubungan cintanya non-erotis, tetapi tetaplah nakal. Hyuk Jae menginginkan kekasih hati, bukan partner seks. Hyuk Jae menginginkan Donghae, bukan mantan istrinya. Jadi Hyuk Jae memantapkan hatinya dan lebih berkuasa, memberi pengaruh yang bagus akan kehidupannya. Dia harus menghentikan kegundahan yang hinggap itu. Dia memandikan Henry, rambutnya dibasuh dan dikeramasi olehnya, diberikan minyak, Henry menggigil karena geli. Dengan berlalunya menit demi menit, Donghae datang, sembari mengembangkan senyum, senyum yang persisnya tidak ada duanya.

Donghae membawa bingkisan sebesar kepala Hyuk Jae, dan mainan robot untuk Henry, dia tidak sedang berpikir kalau ini hanya cara Donghae untuk mengambil hatinya, tetapi Hyuk Jae tahu Donghae tidak senang mendapati seberapa besar buah hatinya. Mungkikah Donghae berharap Henry masih seumur orok, sehingga bakal ada jalinan batin antara Henry dan Donghae, tanpa bayang-bayang mengenai mantan Ibu yang tidak ada? Mengapa kepiatuan Henry menjadi masalah yang amat besar untuknya?

Hyuk Jae tidak boleh beranggapan macam-macam, mengenai seorang duda dan kekasih hatinya, tetapi Donghae membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan keburukan itu, tatapan mata yang tidak seutuhnya bahagia, meski Hyuk Jae setitik pun tidak peduli akan pandangan pribadi Donghae terhadap Henry. Masalah dengan Henry adalah hal yang lain lagi dan tidak boleh disangkut pautkan. Hyuk Jae menyuruhnya masuk, Henry menunggu di balik badan Hyuk Jae, tersenyum malu-malu, Donghae menimpali senyuman Henry dengan tawa.

"Dia persis denganmu, matanya. Aku suka matanya," komentar Donghae membawa pengaruh alam semesta yang mengguncang, yakni Henry persis dengannya dan karena Henry memiliki kemiripan khusus, maka Donghae akan menerima anaknya lapang dada, bukannya setengah hati.

Hyuk Jae membelai pipi Henry, membawa mereka duduk. "Beri salam, sayang," Henry anak yang cerdik, dia disukai oleh banyak orang karena ramah, sedikitpun tidak cengeng. Henry menjauh sehabis memberi salam yang dibalas kekehan, dan Henry menghilang di balik pintu kamar yang terbuka, sehabis merebut mainan robot dari tangan Donghae, dia malu-malu, sehingga Hyuk Jae tersenyum karena ulahnya.

Hyuk Jae tidak ingin menjadi yang terlebih dahulu terluka, tetapi hati tidak bisa dibohongi. Donghae gampang dicintai, dan mencintai seseorang bukan hal sekadar baginya, yang bisa dihentikan bila seumpama nanti ia jenuh. Hyuk Jae memberi hatinya, tetapi hati tidaklah satu-satunya dalam membina hubungan yang langgeng. Walau dia sudah terlanjur terbuai, dia baiknya tidak memikirkan tentang pernikahan bersama Donghae. Hyuk Jae bukan orang yang suka mengembangkan takhayul, yang khas sekali dengan nuansa siang bolong. Hyuk Jae itu praktis, kecintaannya pada Henry jauh lebih kuat dari apapun itu. Bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan pengabdiannya pada Buddha, hidup sekalipun, dunia dan angkasa, mereka tidak ada apa-apanya. Mereka bukanlah ilusi yang membawanya kepada surga, hanya Henry yang dapat melakukannya.

Donghae mendekati Hyuk Jae, pertimbangan yang jitu karena Henry sudah menutup pintu kamarnya. Hyuk Jae yang melamun menghidupakan reaksi yang cabul buat Donghae, jadi Donghae ingin membawa Hyuk Jae ke pelukannya sekali lagi, supaya mereka bermandi air lengket yang menyatukan aksi bersetubuh yang terasa seperti berkat ini. Donghae ingin mengerjai ketelanjangan Hyuk Jae yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang, lagi dan lagi, mencium kaki Hyuk Jae yang bergetar. Membawa Hyuk Jae ke dirgantara yang maha agung dan maha luas. Jadi Hyuk Jae hanya akan memikirkannya, Donghae mengisi segala-galanya, dalam bentuk halusinasi erotis yang tiada duanya.

Hyuk Jae melenguh dalam ciuman berdurasi singkat mereka, Henry akan keluar, dia tidak akan betah berlama-lama di kamar, namun Donghae membungkam bibirnya untuk yang kedua kali, bernapas di tenggerokannya. Hyuk Jae mendorong Donghae, "Donghae, sebentar sayang, Henry akan melihat semuanya."

Kelopak mata Donghae terpejam, bergerak-gerak, frutasi, merasa pamrih oleh keberadaan Henry, tetapi tetap menjamah tubuh Hyuk Jae. Kaki Hyuk Jae dirabanya, disentuhnya, sehingga Hyuk Jae kejang-kejang karena Donghae menyetrum permukaan kulitnya dengan pagutan basah. Hyuk Jae mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya sekali lagi, sayangnya Donghae berhasil menakutinya. "Hyuk Jae," geram Donghae. "Kau membuat Henry terpojokkan, jangan sebut namanya bila kau memang tidak ingin bercinta denganku. Jangan salahkan dia, aku tahu itu bersumber darimu."

Hyuk Jae dibangunkan oleh ketersinggungan Donghae. "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu."

Donghae memutar matanya jengah. "Oh, iya, kau melakukannya, maka dari itu kau menutup kakimu serapat mungkin seperti gadis perawan yang aneh, dan suka sekali memojokkan Henry, membuat-buat alasan yang kronis. Kalau Henrylah yang membuatmu tidak ingin melakukannya, padahal kau sendiri yang tidak mau." Donghae menjaga suaranya supaya dia tidak menjadi lebih marah.

Hyuk Jae berusaha untuk tidak tersinggung juga, karena pada dasarnya Donghae telah kehilangan kewarasannya. Kenapa dia berpikir kalau Hyuk Jae berbohong? "Donghae, kau tidak marah padaku cuma karena aku tidak mau bercinta denganmukan?" Hyuk Jae mencari kebaikan hatinya, sebab pria yang memiliki kondisi emosional semacam Donghae haruslah dihindarinya.

"Apa? Persetan? Bagaimana mungkin?" Donghae balik kaget, "Sayang, kau adalah masalahnya. Kau membuat seolah-olah karena ada Henry, kau tidak mau tidur denganku. Kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, tidak perlu sampai melibatkan Henry. Aku adalah pria yang berbudi luhur, yang tidak mungkin kesetanan karena prianya menolak diajak bersenggama."

 _Berbudi luhur?_

Hyuk Jae sepenuhnya kehilangan kata-katanya. "Aku _tadi_ ingin bercinta dengamu, sekarang tidak lagi." Air muka Hyuk Jae sekeras batu, yang membuat Donghae langsung menyadarinya.

Donghae menyugar rambutnya, dan Hyuk Jae berpikir bila pria ini membuatnya merasa kalau kenyataan dilarang terjadi. Oke, Hyuk Jae sepenuhnya bingung, mereka tidak bersitegang, memang begitu, tetapi Donghae membuatnya merasa buruk. Apa yang salah menghindarkan Henry dari sepasang pria yang hendaknya bersenonoh, belumlah resmi menikah, dan Donghae adalah pria yang tidak pengertian karena suka membolak-balikkan kata-katanya hingga ke tingkat yang membuat ini seolah-seolah menjadi pertengkaran yang layak diperdebatkan.

Donghae menggenggam Hyuk Jae yang nyaris beranjak, "Kau marah?"

Hyuk Jae menganga. "Donghae, ya ampun! Sebenarnya apa sih yang salah denganmu?"

"Jangan berteriak padaku!" Hyuk Jae terpejam, mendengar ancaman yang genting dari Donghae. "Lagian, akulah yang pantas marah. Hyuk Jae, kau kehilangan poin yang penting."

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi!" teriak Hyuk Jae putus asa.

Donghae menariknya kembali duduk, mengunci kakinya, membawa Hyuk Jae sejengkal lebih dekat tetapi membuat hatinya selangkah lebih jauh dari Donghae. Dia sepenuhnya melintasi bayang-bayang seorang pria idaman buat Hyuk Jae. Hanya wajahnya saja dekat dengan keindahan, perilaku Donghae bukanlah sikap pria yang biasa dia kencani. Hyuk Jae mencoba lepas dari genggaman Donghae, tetapi penolakannya malah mengundang sikap yang lebih kasar lagi. Donghae menjatuhkannya ke lantai, mendekapnya dalam pesona posesif yang kasar, namun kata-katanya membuat Hyuk Jae merasa disentuh bintang-gemintang. "Hyuk Jae, kubilang jangan berteriak padaku," Donghae menyusuri permukaan kulitnya, membekap mulutnya, membuat Hyuk Jae kepanikan.

"Sayang, kukatakan padamu bagaimana hubungan ini seharusnya berjalan," Donghae membangkitkan kendali dirinya dengan mengendurkan pegangannya tetapi tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada Hyuk Jae. "Kau berada dalam genggamanku, dan karena kau sudah setuju, kau tidak boleh membangkang. Aku sudah berikan ketentuannya," akhirnya menggigit telinga Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae berpaling dari ciuman Donghae, sedetik bekapannya lepas, Hyuk Jae melotot. "Donghae, kau menakutiku!"

Donghae tergelak, menciumi kening Hyuk Jae yang bersinar karena keringat. Menyingkap poninya yang basah, menjejal sentuhan ringan yang mengenyahkan kesadaran diri, baik Hyuk Jae maupun Donghae. "Maaf, aku bercanda sayang."

Donghae menekan lehernya, tenggelam di sana. Hyuk Jae memejamkan matanya dan mereka saling memuji dengan kaki yang terikat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Author Note** :

Tittle inspired by Halsey's song named Hold Me Down.

Ini pernah di post dalam bentuk drabble di FB. Mungkin sebagian yang baca kenal sama plot-linenya lol karena kita juga nggak expect ini ff bakal dijadiin short-chaptered fic. FF ini sudah tamat—dalam artian sudah rampung dan tinggal di publish kelanjutannya—berarti nasib ff ini ada di tangan kalian guys (:

Comments are Loved 3


	2. Chapter 2

_I found God_

 _I found him in a lover_

 _I've got a lover_

 _A love like religion_

 _I'm such a fool for sacrifice_

 _Halsey – Coming Down_

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Sehabis membaca buku mengenai panduan mendidik anak yang berpedoman pada ayat-ayat religi, serta deskripsi mengenai dunia yang aman, yang dibelikan Tiffany sebagai hadiah akhir pekan, Hyuk Jae tertawa. Omong-omong tentang dunia yang aman, bagaimana sebenarnya dunia yang aman itu? Dia tidak ingin keliru, sepanjang dia memikirkan kebenarannya, dan memikirkan bagaimana waktu menghentikan ingatannya pada mantan istrinya yang jelita, yang disentuh ajal semasih belia, dan membuatnya jatuh dalam kepahitan yang tiada tara sakitnya. Karakter sensual yang dikenang Hyuk Jae dalam ingatannya yang separuh remang-remang. Betapa dia memuja lekuk punggung yang khas sekali dengan gadis baru puber, Hyuk Jae merasa kelabu mengingat gadisnya kembali.

Kembali kepada sumber pengakuan salah seorang wali murid di halaman berikutnya. Bagaimanakah orang bijak seharusnya berprilaku?

Apakah dunia yang aman diciptakan Buddha untuk umatnya, atau dunia yang aman adalah bujukan dari dukun kesaktian yang sifatnya bohong belaka, dari umat untuk Buddhanya, dan resmi hukumnya untuk tidak merasakan kepuasaan keduniawian karena dunia adalah manifestasi neraka yang lain (itu seharusnya tidak dicetak tebal).

Hyuk Jae kehilangan pikirannya sehabis lembar ke sembilan belas, semakin dia membaca semakin dia merasaTuhan telah mengajarkan pengikutnya untuk kehilangan hak-haknya. Padahal, dia tidak pernah melakukan kontak langsung kepadanya, pengikutnya yang lain atau yang tidak percaya padanya, bagaimana dia tahu cara menyembuhkan batin yang terlanjur terluka oleh kejamnya maha kuasa? Dan Hyuk Jae tidak mau tahu.

Berhenti sampai di situ, dia bukan penganut ketuhanan yang taat, bukan juga pembangkang, dia hanya tidak suka dicampuri urusannya, pengaruh buruk dari alkitab sering membawa hal-hal lazim yang patutnya tidak dicontoh anak-anak.

Oh, hentikan itu, dia mulai ngelantur. Donghae adalah ateis, ketidakpercayaannya pada sebarang hal berbau magis sering membuatnya terlibat dalam masalah, tetapi dia masih tetap percaya diri. Mereka kemarin sampai bertengkar untuk membuktikan keberadaan Tuhan yang sesungguhnya. Izinkanlah dia mengatakannya, tetapi di dunia yang pelik dan orang-orang jahat, bagaimana dia harus percaya kebenaran wahyu-Nya?

 _Keberaadaan Tuhan memanglah benar, tetapi tidak bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya._

Donghae tertawa seperti dia tengah dilanda ereksi yang kuat, dia terbahak-bahak dengan sepasang mata melotot sebesar biji buah ek serasi pula dengan ekspresi getir tak mau kalah, dan Donghae takjub sekali. Takjub kepada kekuatan manusia yang gampang dibohongi, Hyuk Jae marah selama sejam lamanya karena komentarnya yang tidak manusiawi.

Hyuk Jae melipat buku, tanpa memahami satu hal pun isinya. Menguncinya ke dalam lemari berukuran separuh tubuhnya dan menutup loker. Wajah Tiffany tiba di dekatnya sedetik Hyuk Jae muncul ke permukaan. Tiffany tertawa geli mendapati Hyuk Jae menciumi foto Henry, yang lagi-lagi membawa pria ini menuju dunianya. Tiffany lewat dengan pinggul yang bergoyang, membuat Hyuk Jae nyaris terlena, untungnya dia tidak sampai mengintip.

"Oke, ekspresi wajahmu mengatakan segalanya." Tiffany mengambil kesimpulan yang berani. "Donghae itu orangnya bagaimana?"

Hyuk Jae menerawang, menggambarkan seorang pelaku penyalah gunaan obat-obatan, dan pelaku asusila. Anehnya, dia suka bayangan mengenai Donghae yang berbuat tidak senonoh kepadanya. Hyuk Jae menulis lebih banyak gambaran, selain psikopat yang gemar menghilangkan perspektif kejahataannya, dan pria yang normal-normal saja. "Dia seperti kaos kaki."

Tiffany memandanginya lebih lama dari biasanya. "Kaos kaki?"

Hyuk Jae menghela napas, "Kaos kaki yang terbalik dan kemudian keesokan harinya kutemukan sepasangnya di bawah meja Henry."

"Sejujurnya, aku bukan orang yang suka menebak. Tapi itu masuk akal. Maksudnya dia adalah pria yang sempurna, karena kau tidak selektif dalam perkataanmu, intinya begitukan?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar."

Tiffany menggigit lidahnya. "Aku tidak ingin tahu kelanjutan hubungan mantan kekasihku yang gagal, tetapi aku ingin kau langgeng dengannya." Tiffany membuat Hyuk Jae tertawa.

"Aku sepenuhnya jatuh cinta padanya, seberapa salahpun itu kedengarannya."

Tiffany terkikik, katanya selagi menahan tawanya, "genit!"

"Bagian yang paling penting dia terima Henry asalkan aku bisa menjaga isu-isu buruk mengenai bocornya hubungan ini. Pokoknya sih jangan sampai ketahuan."

Tiffany dilanda stres yang berat, situasi yang lebih mengancam dari bertepuk sebelah tangan akan dua minggu kelanjutan hubungannya bersama Hyuk Jae bulan-bulan yang lalu. Dia setuju untuk tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai Henry karena Donghae punya pola pikir konservatif yang unik, namun Hyuk Jae segera menenangkan air mukanya yang pucat. "Aku sudah berterus terang padanya."

"Bagaimana reaksinya?"

Hyuk Jae menekan telinganya yang berdengung. "Awalnya dia seperti bom waktu, tetapi dia seutuhnya pengertian. Bukan masalah," Hyuk Jae memandangi Tiffany, "dia penganut monogami yang taat."

Tiffany tersenyum kikuk. "Kalau begitu hubungan kita yang dulu tidak boleh sampai diketahuinya."

"Aku setuju, dia pria yang pasif-agresif, tidak terduga sama sekali."

.

.

.

 _Hyuk Jae cuma boleh ke rumahnya di akhir pekan._

Hyuk Jae tidak berkepentingan setiap detik dan memerlukan eksistensi Donghae sepanjang hari. Hyuk Jae setuju dan mencoret ketentuan yang pertama.

 _Hyuk Jae harus memiliki sebagian pakaiannya di rumah Donghae. Menghubunginya sejam sekali. Menciumnya setiap bertemu. Bersetubuh kalau ada kesempatan._

Yang di atas membuat Hyuk Jae ceria. Donghae suka menerjemahkan rangsangan erotis dalam bentuk romantis, tetapi tidak membual dan Donghae tidak sampai membuat kakinya melengkung karena dijamah tangannya dalam gerakan menggoyang pinggul yang kemayu. Donghae suka prianya bergaya seperti pria.

Hyuk Jae membaca baris berikutnya, tanpa sedikitpun merasa stres dan ditekan oleh sifat Donghae yang sekretif. _Hubungan ini tidak boleh dipublikasi. Demi dirimu, dan aku._ Selama Donghae masih membiarkannya bergaul dengan saudara laki-laki dan perempuan di tempat kerjanya (dengan catatan bukanlah teman tidur dan mantan pacar), Hyuk Jae merasa sah-sah saja hidupnya diatur oleh Donghae, dalam segenap aturan dan larangannya. Donghae untungnya bukan pria yang gampang cemburuan, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau hubungannya yang terdahulu dengan Tiffany diketahui Donghae maka habislah dia. Sudah sifat naluriah Donghae tidak suka membagi-bagi hak berhubungan bersama orang lain.

Yang terakhir, yang paling tidak bisa dilupakan Hyuk Jae.

 _Donghae akan menitipkan Henry ke day care setiap akhir pekan karena akhir pekan adalah miliknya bersama Hyuk Jae._

Tunggu, dia tidak salah dengarkan?

Hyuk Jae berusaha sesanggupnya saja menahan ekspresi getirnya. Kebetulan sekali Henry pulang sehabis bermain dan memeluk kakinya, mencium lutut Hyuk Jae, sebelum akhirnya dia bilang dia ingin kue kering. Hyuk Jae menyuruhnya pergi ke dapur. Henry nyaris mengintip kertas yang dicoret-coret oleh Hyuk Jae.

 _Biadab. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya._ Pikir Hyuk Jae.

Henry tidaklah bisa dianaktirikan, baik karena secara khusus Donghae membenci keberadaanya maupun sebagai bentuk perlawanan akan ingatan mengenai mantan istrinya. Ya Tuhan, dia sudah lama terbenam di liang lahad, dibakar pula dan abunya diterbangkan ke laut, sisa dagingnya dipatuk oleh sekolompok pelikan laut. Wanita yang sudah tidak ada apa-apanya dengannya, seperti mata uang yang punah.

"Apa-apaan ini," katanya lagi. Membaca kalimat itu untuk yang kedua kali.

Hyuk Jae akhirnya menghubungi Donghae, sebenarnya laki-laki macam apakah Donghae?

" _Oh sayang kupikir—"_

"Tutup mulutmu!" Hyuk Jae mendesis seperti ular berbisa. "Aku ingat kau bilang Henry bukan masalah."

Donghae dalam sambungan telepon yang bergetar melihat Hyuk Jae yang berwajah sedih murka padanya untuk yang pertama kali. _"Memang."_

Henry muncul kembali ke kamar, menawari Hyuk Jae setoples kue kering, Hyuk Jae menyuruhnya untuk memberi dirinya privasi. Henry keluar dari kamar dengan wajah pucat. Sewaktu Hyuk Jae menyadari kalau Henry sudah sejauh-jauhnya dari kemarahan Hyuk Jae yang nyaris meledak ini, Hyuk Jae membalas Donghae dengan kata-kata yang tidak kalah kontroversialnya. "Kau pikir aku Ayah yang macam apa, yang sehat walafiat, batin dan fisiknya, menitipkan anaknya yang sebatang kara di tempat penitipan anak? Dan karena aku sedang dibakar asmara bersamamu, kau seenak hati memberikan tekanan yang sungguh kejamnya!" Hyuk Jae berteriak.

" _Wow, sayang tenang. Aku tidak punya maksud buruk padamu. Aku hanya mau kita punya waktu yang sebebas merpati, aku tidak benci Henry. Dia anakmu, dia adalah satu-satunya darah dagingmu, kenapa kau berpikiran dengki pada maksud baikku?"_

Hyuk Jae memijat kepalanya, memeluk tungkai kakinya yang lunglai. "Kau tidak punya maksud buruk padaku, tentu saja. Tetapi kau salah mengartikan hubungan ini. Donghae kau bukan yang pertama, kau yang kedua. Henry adalah indahnya dunia, Henry tidak bisa digantikan apapun," yang terakhir Hyuk Jae membenamkan wajah di lututnya, hampir menangis.

" _Tentu saja. Aku mengerti, tetapi kau tidak mengerti aku. Aku ingin akhir pekan yang senggang denganmu saja, bukan berarti Henry tidak boleh menginap sekali waktu dia ingin bermain denganku."_

"Pembohong!" Kesabaran Hyuk Jae habis sudah. "Aku tidak mau pria yang tidak bisa menerima buah hatiku, Donghae. Kau seharusnya tahu itu!"

Perlahan-lahan dengan menabahkan dirinya Donghae menghela napas, tetapi tidak berhasil. _"Aku sayang padamu, berarti aku juga sayang pada Henry."_

"Kau melakukanya karena kalau tidak dengan begitu, maka kita tidak bisa pacaran. Itu bukan pernyataan yang tulus."

Mata Donghae melebar dua senti meter dan Hyuk Jae telah menyakiti hatinya. _"Bangsat, Hyuk Jae! Sebenarnya apaan-apaan denganmu?!"_

"Aku ingin kejelasanmu tentang Henry."

" _Aku tidak punya masalah dengannya, tetapi kau selalu membuatnya berada di posisi yang salah."_

 _Lupakan saja,_ pikir Hyuk Jae dalam hati. "Donghae, kau tidak mengerti sama sekali."

" _Kurasa aku sepenuhnya punya pertimbangan yang penuh, dan kau egois."_

Alih-alih merasa hina, Hyuk Jae malah diserang kengerian yang kronis. Dia menguatkan dirinya dan berkata, "bila panggilan telepon ini berakhir, Donghae, aku ingin putus denganmu."

" _Hyuk Jae,"_ Donghae bangkit dari tempat duduknya. _"Sayang, kau tidak serius kan?"_

"Kalau ini menyangkut pautkan Henry, aku tidak pernah bercanda."

Donghae memukul meja. _"Kau sedang berada dalam kondisi emosional yang tidak bagus. Pikirkan baik-baik, perkara yang buruk tidak akan berhasil diredakan hanya lewat sambungan telepon."_

"Kubilang Donghae, secubit aku kehilangan kontak ponselmu, maka aku tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu." Hyuk Jae memejamkan matanya mendengar Donghae mengumpat lagi. "Aku tidak suka bila Henry dijadikan kambing hitam."

" _Bila kau dilanda tekanan, baik itu dengan Henry ataupun pekerjaanmu, jangan limpahkan kekesalanmu padaku!"_

"Selamat tinggal, Donghae," kata Hyuk Jae yang bersifat final.

" _Tidak—Tidak. Aku akan datang sehabis—"_

Hyuk Jae tidak mendengarkan apapun selain hening yang menyiksa.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae telah kehilangan kontak terhadap kenyataan selama sedetik atau dua detik lamanya, atau semenjak Donghae yang mengetuk pintunya seperti dia dalam pengaruh alkohol selama dua puluh menit. _Aku pasti gila_ , pikir Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae tersesat, tersesat karena Donghae bertanggung jawab atas semua keganjilan yang dirasakannya. Donghae sudah membuatnya berada dalam dunia yang aneh, dunia yang aneh itu memiliki sentuhan mistis dan sarang orang-orang jahat. Tetapi Donghae dan Hyuk Jae bukanlah di antaranya. Dia berada di luar kendali hatinya, yang berarti dia sudah bukan Hyuk Jae yang dulu. Hyuk Jae bukan menjadi Hyuk Jae yang sesungguhnya.

Donghae memukul pintu, menendanginya, merusaknya seperti sistem saraf Donghae yang dirusak oleh Hyuk Jae, dan putus hubungan sakitnya tidak ada mainnya. Mari bicarakan tentang cinta yang tidak diinginkan, kenapa hatinya luluh akan bisikan Donghae yang beromong kosong itu, tentang hubungan mereka yang akan langgeng sepanjang napas berhembus? Kenapa Hyuk Jae berdiri di depan pintu, membukakan pria yang dibencinya selama dua jam lamanya memeluknya? Lagi-lagi Hyuk Jae luluh ke dalam godaan serta rayuannya, yang setiap puisinya itu tidak bermakna merayu saja, melainkan isi hati Donghae yang sesungguhnya.

Donghae bergetar seperti ingin menangis, dan Hyuk Jae tak kalah syoknya. Donghae meronta dalam pelukannya seperti pria belia yang kekuatannya berada di bawah kakinya, dan sakit yang dia rasakan melebihi merananya sakit hati. "Kupikir aku sudah terlalu banyak memikirkanmu, makanya sedetik kau bilang kita putus aku jadi berangsur-angsur menggila, tidak, putus asa, dan nyatanya aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu dan kehilangan kewarasanku, aku ingin seluruh dunia merasakan sakitnya dikhianati!"

Hyuk Jae diserang krisis kepercayaan diri, "Donghae masuklah," bisik Hyuk Jae. Melepaskan Donghae yang mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Panggil aku sayang seperti sedia kala," kata Donghae, berbisik.

 _Sayang, kau busuk, dan aku suka kebusukanmu._

Aroma tubuhnya yang mengingatkan kepada kedekatan seorang ayah yang jantan dan anak yang pembangkang mendorong Hyuk Jae buat mencium bibirnya, sehingga sentuhan fisik itu membuat Donghae lebih dari terlena."Itu tidak cukup,"

Hyuk Je terkekeh, Donghae ikut tertawa, tetapi airmatanya tak kunjung berhenti. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis," sambil menyugar rambutnya yang jarang.

Donghae mengembangkan senyum, senyum itu lagi. "Aku benci dibuat menangis karenamu."

Hyuk Jae menggigit Donghae, tenggorokannya diinvasi bekas bau rokok yang dingin, membawa Hyuk Jae keluar dari benalu-benalu dan semak belukar, Hyuk Jae melayang-layang dalam segenap sentuhannya, tetapi Donghae tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya.

Hyuk Jae ingin langsung bersenggema dengannya (oh dia akan melakukannya) dalam pedihnya hati ini, Donghae yang membawanya ke langit-langit lainnya, ke cinta dalam pandangan pertama dan cinta sejati, seperti halnya dia yang ingin orgasme lebih dari sekali sehabis Donghae menanggalkan celana dalamnya yang longgar. Yang sesak karena penantian oleh bujuk rayunya, yang hina itu, tetapi Hyuk Jae ingin dibuat mabuk kepayang sebab Donghae punya ilusi ketampanan yang menaikkan birahi sepasang Adam. Dan Hyuk Jae bukalan Adam beradab, begitupula Donghae. Tetapi kemampuan bercinta Donghae selalu didewakannya.

Donghae meliuk dua kali lebih cepat, lebih melelahkan, tetapi lebih mengasyikan. Hyuk Jae dibuat lupa akan sesatnya mata angin, dia sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Rumah bersama Donghae seorang, serta pengawal pribadi, kekayaan, tidak, Hyuk Jae tidak ingin memikirkannya. Donghae bereaksi seperti ia dalam bahaya, beringas, masuk dan keluar lagi, menciumnya, membelainya sehalus airmata bahagia, membawa asmara seumur jagung itu jadi seperti cinta sejati, Donghae adalah sosok mitologis yang esensial yang dipercaya Hyuk Jae keberadaannya. Hyuk Jae sudah mengatakannya dua kali, namun dia senang betapa salahnya itu kedengarannya.

 _Aku menemukan cinta seperti sebuah kepercayaan. Kepercayaan itu adalah dirimu, sebagaimana kehidupanku ini._

Donghae mencintai Hyuk Jae setengah mati.

Dan Hyuk Jae mencintainya sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

Esok subuhnya mereka bersenggama di bawah pantulan fajar yang keunguan. Hyuk Jae tertawa karena Henry mengetuk pintu dua kali, dan tidak mendapat jawaban sebab Donghae membekap mulutnya, dan akhirnya Henry berhenti. Donghae disambut senyum Hyuk Jae yang bersinar tak kalah terik. Hyuk Jae memegang salah satu paha Donghae, seperti halnya rangsangan peluru, mendamba, menggila. Hyuk Jae menaikkannya, membawa Donghae kembali ke sarangnya. Oh dia ingin bermain nakal, jadi dia bergerak dengan lembut. Donghae memarahinya, tetapi Hyuk Jae malah makin kelinjangan. Hyuk Jae membawa milik Donghae keluar, dan menjilatinya, saking tegangnya, Donghae dikiranya nyaris pingsan. Hyuk Jae menggigitnya dan memompanya, sperma Donghae mengalir tepat sasaran ke dalam tenggorokannya. Hyuk Jae menelan seluruh kelengketannya sampai sirna.

Donghae tampak lebih bahagia sehabis ejakulasi keduanya, dia setengah memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk lebih sadar sesudah klimaks. Hyuk Jae mencium keningnya, sehabis itu mencium kelima jari Donghae yang melambai-lambai, tetapi bertesktur keras. "Tuhan, aku tidak pernah menelan sperma pria sebanyak ini dalam hidupku." Hyuk Jae mencandainya, Donghae dibuat melotot.

"Kau seperti bintang porno," komentar Donghae membuat Hyuk Jae merasa baikan. "Tetapi eksklusif buatku saja," katanya lagi. Tidak ingin Hyuk Jae berpikiran cabul yang melibatkan salah seorang wanita berdada besar dan dua pria yang akan bercinta, dan salah satu di antaranya menawari jasa menghisap kemaluan untuk si gadis. Gadis itu setuju buat dijamah salah satunya, kemudian bersenggama seperti roti perancis dan saus keju, yang lengket-lengket basah. Sekadar memikirkan tentang kewanitaan seorang gadis Donghae nyaris muntah. Apalagi diajak bercinta dengan salah satunya, bersama Hyuk Jae pula.

"Gagasan yang bagus, Donghae. Tetapi aku memasang tarif yang tinggi." Hyuk Jae menekan dada Donghae yang telanjang, berkilau seperti bintang-gemintang yang tajam. "Aku ingin teman bercinta yang bertanggung jawab, dan optimis, penuh kuasa," selagi membelai dengan gerakan mendadak, Donghae menjengit, menekan napasnya, supaya desahannya tidak menakuti Hyuk Jae. Jadi Donghae menghidupkan rokoknya—sebenarnya Hyuk Jae yang menghidupkannya—dan Donghae menyiramkan asapnya ke wajah prianya.

"Aku tidak masalah," senyumnya bergaya pria tajir. Hyuk Jae tersenyum centil. "Hyuk Jae, tentang itu juga, seberapa jauh jarak antara kantor dan rumahmu?"

Hyuk Jae mencuri rokok Donghae, dengan usaha menggoda yang lain, dan menyerahkannya lagi. "Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit." Hyuk Jae terdiam, tidak yakin. "Atau empat puluh menit. Aku bangun saat subuh, jadi bukan masalah ."

Keahlian menebak Hyuk Jae memang bagus. Apa yang dibilang Donghae sesuai dengan tebakannya."Kau mau kubelikan mobil?"

Hyuk Jae terkejut, meski dia sudah tau Donghae akan melakukannya, ia tetap terkejut. "Aku tidak bisa bayar pajak."

Donghae memandanginya, menelisik ketulusannya. "Serahkan padaku."

 _Well,_ Hyuk Jae akan menangis. Tetapi dia tentu saja tidak boleh melakukannya. "Dengan satu syarat, aku yang membayar bahan bakarnya."

Donghae mengacak rambut Hyuk Jae, tertawa sehabis itu. "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Donghae dan Hyuk Jae adalah sejoli yang saling melengkapi. Sepasang pria pecinta nikmatnya duniawi, nikmatnya duniawi tak terkira hebatnya pada suatu senja buatan karena erangan dan umpatan oleh serangan brutal alat kelamin yang cabul dan mesum itu—kemesuman dari segala hal yang melibatkan sentuhan seksual dan oral—tetapi bukan yang suka membodoh-bodohi pasangannya, mengambil keuntungan dari seorang pendosa. Hyuk Jae pernah dilanda patah hati yang dahsyat, begitu pula Donghae yang merindukan secuil luka dari kekasih hatinya. Mereka adalah lelaki bersenjata yang jatuh cinta, _young James Dean_. Hyuk Jae memiliki pesona fisik yang tak kalah hebatnya. _Oh ya ampun, aku sudah gila_. Donghae tengah memikirkan pujaan hatinya itu bersenonoh dengannya di jalan raya yang berbahaya, tetapi dia tidak mampu mengubah lamunan yang cabul itu sebab dia sudah terlanjur morobek celana Hyuk Jae, airmata Hyuk Jae yang penuh nikmat, menjadi tanda orgasme imajiner Hyuk Jae yang kedua.

Di bulan ke lima mereka pacaran Donghae sudah berani memikirkan dampak negatif kepergiaan Hyuk Jae dari sisinya yang membawa pukulan kesehatan mental yang buruk. Tanpa Hyuk Jae maka Donghae akan merasa setengah hati. Pria itu adalah indahnya dunia, Donghae ingin Hyuk Jae melacuri tubuhnya kepadanya seorang, dan dengan memikirkannya, Donghae menjadi tidak karuan. Hyuk Jae membuat Donghae menajamkan rasanya, dan itu semua tidak semata-semata reaksi dari hubungan sebadan dengannya dan Hyuk Jae, melainkan perasaannya yang tulus ikhlas.

Donghae menciumi kontak nomor Hyuk Jae sehabis dia berhenti di blok kesekian dekat rumah Hyuk Jae karena lampu merah, kesempatan itu digunakan Donghae buat memikirkan hari-hari tanpanya, yang seperti kenyataan bernuansa mimpi buruk, sehingga Donghae ingin cepat-cepat bangun dari khayalannya. Donghae menyalakan mobilnya, berkendara seperti dalam pengaruh obat, padahal dia sedang berada dalam sensasi merindukan eksistensi kekasih hatinya. Bukan obat-obatan.

Donghae berkendara lebih cepat dari batas kilometer seharusnya, dan dia menenang sehabis bayang-bayang Hyuk Jae hilang dari kepalanya. Donghae harus berhenti memikirkannya, dia akan segera bertemu Hyuk Jae. Kilometer ke delapan belas Donghae membelok tajam, dia nyaris menabrak sebatang pohon, untungnya Donghae terlebih dahulu memposisikan mobilnya ke manufer yang tidak berbahaya, mobil di belakang meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh dan nyaris mengenai mobilnya, tetapi dia akhirnya kembali ke jalan aspal tetapi tubuhnya terpantul karena reaksi keterkagetannya.

Donghae buru-buru meninggalkan tempat kejadian, dia tidak boleh terlibat kasus tabrak lari. Walau dia tidak menabrak apapun, dan seratus persen tidak menjatuhkan korban, dan dia sendiri hanya menerima luka-luka tidak serius, Donghae tetap merasa diserang paranoia yang buruk. Dia adalah publik figur, dia akan mendapat masalah walau dia tidak pernah berbuat masalah. Lawan politiknya menginginkan kejatuhannya—dan ini harus dihentikan—tidak boleh ada yang lolos.

"Sialan," Donghae berteriak di bawah napas yang putus-putus itu, dia merasa ngilu, lengannya terluka. Donghae memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah Hyuk Jae, wajahnya pucat, dan Hyuk Jae keluar dari rumah, tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Donghae. Lengannya yang berwarna perunggu itu keunguan karena benturan, Hyuk Jae langsung menangkap Donghae yang nyaris limbung.

"Ya ampun!" teriak Hyuk Jae, menyeret Donghae ke punggungnya. "Donghae, sayang, apa yang terjadi padamu?" katanya berlebihan, padahal Donghae hanya mendapat luka ringan yang tidak sebanding dengan syok yang ada di hatinya.

"Aku hampir menabrak pohon." Donghae di dudukkan di atas sofa dekat perapian. Donghae mengamati tubuh ramping Hyuk Jae yang panik, mengeluarkan pekikan sewaktu dia lupa mengambil obat merah, dan kembali lagi ke kamar, namun tangannya melambai-lambai seperti Hyuk Jae tak kalah pusingnya dengan Donghae. Hyuk Jae berjongkok di hadapannya, pergelangan tangan Donghae yang pertama kali disembuhkannya.

"Kemana sih konsentrasimu?"

"Tikungan sialan."

Hyuk Jae tertawa, dengan sengaja menekan memar itu. Donghae mengaduh. "Kau terlalu banyak memikirkanku," goda Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae melepaskan tangannya, namun sama sekali tidak membuyarkan perhatiannya dari Donghae.

"Kau benar, aku terlalu banyak memikirkanmu." Hyuk Jae tidak berkata apa-apa, tetapi sepasang pipinya merona berwarna merah muda gelap. Donghae mengalamai rasa ringan yang aneh dengan melihatnya saja. "Hyuk Jae aku ingin kita berlibur."

Hyuk Jae membuka pintu sebab Henry kembali dari rumah seorang teman yang orangtuanya diberi pesan oleh Hyuk Jae bahwa dia akan menitipkannya di sana selama beberapa saat. Dia menahan pintu yang keras dari hilir angin yang mengenai rambutnya, Henry melintasi Donghae dengan senyum, tetapi Donghae masih berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk, jadi Henry kembali ke kamarnya bersama perasaan yang kelabu.

"Aku tidak pernah ke luar negeri," kata Hyuk Jae keras-keras. Hyuk Jae mencium Henry yang mengambil air dan memutarinya di udara, melemparnya lagi, Henry dibuat terbahak-bahak karena kaget. Sehabis itu Hyuk Jae datang dengan buku panduan wisata ke luar negeri, dan peta, Donghae tersenyum. "Aku memang ingin kita ke luar negri."

Hyuk Jae menjelaskan rute perjalanan yang asyik ke Eropa Utara dengan menyenangkan dan kata-kata yang ditekan saking bahagianya dia membayangkan eksotisnya cahaya utara berwarna kehijauan di kegelapan sebuah danau yang membeku, kekayaan hidup yang sesungguhnya, Hyuk Jae hampir menangis karena badai isak tangis.

"Oh sayang, kemari." Donghae memeluknya, menenangkan punggungnya yang bergoyang karena sedih. "Aku ingin pergi ke Jenewa akhir tahun ini."

Hyuk Jae membalas genggaman Donghae. "Donghae, kemanapun itu, asal aku bersamamu."

Donghae mendapati Henry yang mengintip dari kamarnya, dalam kasusnya, Henry memanglah mengintip. Donghae mencium kepala Hyuk Jae, buah hati Hyuk Jae terkejut di balik sana dan itu membangkitkan kebanggaan Donghae. Donghae berhati-hati soal mengerang dan menyentuh lebih banyak karena akan membangunkan kesadaran Hyuk Jae yang tengah dirundung pilu, jadi Donghae cuma meraba-raba punggungnya saja, matanya tidak luput dari wajah Henry yang basah kuyup oleh keringat. "Berdua saja," sambung Donghae, cukup keras buat didengar Henry, cukup lembut buat Hyuk Jae yang sekarang sudah tergila-gila dalam dekapannya yang merangsang.

"Tentu sayang, berdua saja."

.

.

.

Beginilah akhirnya mereka. Desember nanti mereka genap pacaran selama setahun lamanya. Dan Hyuk Jae sudah tidak bingung akan apa yang ingin dicarinya, melainkan dia perlu petunjuk. Mereka sudah memiliki koneksi batin yang tidak biasa, dan seumpama bila Hyuk Jae ingin menyama-nyamakan hubungan sedarah Henry dan hubungan romantisnya dengan Donghae, maka Donghae adalah bagian dari cita rasa yang esensial di setengah hidupnya yang pahit ini. Donghae tidak pernah setengah-setengah menaruh perasaannya pada Hyuk Jae, apalagi pamrih hati mengasihi kekurangannya yang fatal sebagaimana sempurnanya Donghae.

Donghae adalah pria yang kental dengan cumbuannya yang seronok dan adalah pria yang suka bernegosiasi secara adil, Hyuk Jae dimanjainya, dirajainya, (oh didewakannya pula!) dipuja-puja seperti halnya Donghae sudah memiliki kepercayaannya kembali kepada karunia Tuhan yang mistis. Donghae tidak pernah memaksanya untuk memecah keheningan, serta menanggung beban seorang diri sebagai duda beranak satu. Donghae adalah peran dari seorang pasangan yang dicari-carinya, bahkan dari sosok almarhumah gadisnya. Hyuk Jae mendamba kepriaan Donghae yang suka memulihkan secuil luka yang diwariskan istrinya, yakni Henry.

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang selalu rujuk, Donghae membangun kembali rangsangan terpenting di hidupnya: cinta. Betapa dia merindukan cinta itu menjadi cinta abadi dan sejati. Dan cinta Donghae itu cinta yang berbahaya. Bahwa sejatinya, apakah Hyuk Jae tahu apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya?

Hyuk Jae menggusar rambutnya, keringat meleleh menuju kemejanya yang cokelat ke kuning-kuningan. Dia terjebak di lorong yang terdapat perempatan dan dinding serba putih, serta seorang gadis berpakaian sama pucatnya dengan wajahnya menyuruhnya untuk lebih tabah. Persetan, untuk siapa sebenarnya dia harus tabah?

Hyuk Jae memukul Yesung tepat di wajahnya, bogeman itu bergaya pegas, Yesung terpental tetapi kembali pulih lagi, dan tidak melawan. Malahan dia bersujud, walaupun sebagian dari kecelakaan ini bukanlah semata-mata perihal keteledoran Yesung belaka, melainkan kelalaiannya pula. Hyuk Jae memukulnya untuk yang kedua kali, meninju pipinya, sebelum pria itu pingsan dan kehilangan kesadaran diri karena mabuk kepayang oleh luka fisiknya. Donghae membawa Hyuk Jae ke dalam pelukannya, perempuan tadi membopong Yesung yang hampir menyentuh pertiwi, kemudian perempuan itu lenyap karena takut terlibat dalam masalah, tetapi Donghae terlebih dahulu memperingatinya supaya tidak ikut campur, dan semuanya baik-baik saja, meski kekasihnya berada di luar kendali.

"Hyuk Jae, sayang, kau tidak bisa meluapkan kemarahanmu padanya!" Donghae mencoba mencegah Hyuk Jae menghabiskan tenaganya dengan percuma. "Henry menyebrang, dan Yesung jauh ada di pertokoan!"

Yesung menanti pukulan berikutnya, namun Hyuk Jae duluan rubuh. "Aku tidak punya siapapun di dunia ini selain Henry. Kehilangan itu menakutiku." Hyuk Jae terbata-bata, Henry sadar dan tersenyum kepada Hyuk Jae, tetapi Hyuk Jae malah makin histeris. Dia makin berubah tidak sadarkan diri, sehingga Donghae menakuti perubahan kondisi mentalnya. Donghae memeluknya, menyeretnya duduk, tetapi Hyuk Jae terlanjur kehilangan indra perasanya. Dia merosot, Donghae segera memegangi kakinya.

"Henry tidak apa-apa." Donghae menghusap airmatanya. "Lihat, sayang, dia pulih."

Bagaimana dia bisa yakin kalau Tuhan tidak sedang menipunya?

Sambil mengedarkan pandangan, Hyuk Jae sembuh dari sakit yang menghipnotisnya, sehingga dia menggapai Henry. Memijat tangannya yang terkena luka, kaki yang seperti terbakar oleh gesekan benda tumpul, serta bibir yang sobek, dan kesakitan Henry membuat Hyuk Jae limbung lagi. "Persetan, aku tidak bisa percaya ini!" Donghae mendekatinya, namun dia menyentuh Henry dan bukan Hyuk Jae. "Henry adalah anak yang kuat, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

 _Kenapa aku harus tidak khawatir_? Sialan, dia nyaris kehilangan Henry.

"Aku akan membunuh tersangka tabrak lari itu, camkan!" Teriaknya sambil memandangi Yesung.

"Hyuk Jae, dengar sayang, Yesung sudah menelpon polisi. Mereka menginvestigasi dengan berbobot, dan aku membayar sangat banyak untuk itu. Jadi tenanglah, semuanya sudah aman."

Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu!

Yesung keluar dari ruangan, semenit dia menjauh, Donghae mendekat dan mencium bibirnya, ciuman kedua ditolak oleh Hyuk Jae. "Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah." Penolakan Hyuk Jae mengingatkannya pada momen putus cinta itu. Donghae menjernihkan hatinya.

"Aku mengerti. Henry boleh pulang besok," Donghae menjauh dari dekapan Hyuk Jae, mengacak rambut Henry yang basah karena keringat. Donghae menimbang-nimbang untuk mengatakannya. Hyuk Jae adalah Ayah yang berpegang teguh pada adat kesakralan, bukan yang mengkaitkan status religiusnya sih sebab dia sendiri adalah penyuka sesama dan lawan jenis yang mengedepankan pesona fisik, melainkan sakral karena Hyuk Jae tidak bisa dipisahkan dari buah hatinya. Bukan maksud hatinya untuk memisahkan Henry dari Hyuk Jae. Dia adalah pecandu, pecandu Hyuk Jae-nya.

"Hyuk Jae aku ingin bicara, empat mata."

Donghae memeluk Hyuk Jae untuk tidak goyah. Kondisi Hyuk Jae seperti pribahasa lampau; tidak ada yang lebih buta dari orang yang tidak ingin melihat. Dan Hyuk Jae adalah lelaki yang sedang putus asa. Bukan pria yang dulu dicintai Donghae. Donghae tidak suka melihat prianya termakan ilusi betapa kejamnya dunia dan goyah. Ini bukanlah Hyuk Jae yang sebenarnya diinginkannya.

"Hyuk Jae, Henry tidak mati. Sialan, berhenti menangis!"

Hyuk Jae terkesiap. "Dia separuh napasku, sakit sekali mendapatinya hilang kesadaran karena ulahku, Donghae! Kau tidak akan mengerti rasanya diporak-porandakan halusinasi mengenai hilangnya orang yang kau sayangi untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

Donghae menekan kepalanya. "Oh sayang, cuma kau yang tahu bagaimana pahitnya hidup ini! Cuma dirimu!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, kau brengsek!" sedetik Hyuk Jae menyadari kata-katanya sudah kelewat batas, Hyuk Jae menutup mulutnya. Sepenuhnya merasa yang paling dirugikan karena sudah melibatkan Donghae ke dalam petaka.

"Tentu saja, aku brengsek karena aku bukan bagian dari dirimu." Donghae menggoyangkan pintu toilet, dan hendak keluar, tetapi Hyuk Jae menggapainya terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah sayang, aku sepenuhnya gila. Jangan tersinggung," ungkapnya memelas.

Donghae kehilangan sumber kebahagiaannya. Dari mana datangnya paranoia itu? "Hyuk Jae ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau tidak menaruh diriku dalam kehidupanmu. Seberapa kerasnya pun aku berjuang." Donghae mencoba membuka pintu lagi, dan usahanya membuat Hyuk Jae makin terisak. Jadi dia memeluk punggung Donghae, memelas kasihannya.

"Jangan bertengkar, Donghae aku minta maaf."

Donghe belum mendengar bagian terbaiknya, sehingga dia mendorong Hyuk Jae menjauh darinya. "Jernihkan pikiranmu dan temui aku lagi sehabis itu."

Isakan Hyuk Jae berubah jadi raungan. "Donghae jangan ubah aku lebih gila lagi."

Donghae menggeleng-geleng, tidak setuju. Dia sejengkal lebih jauh dari Hyuk Jae, menyampaikan pendapat pribadinya yang tidak akan diubahnya meski itu akan menyakiti hatinya. "Hyuk Jae, nantinya kau akan sadar seberapa sifat apatismu itu menyaktiku." Donghae memandangi Hyuk Jae seperti separuh napas yang hilang dari sukmanya. "Aku sudah melunasi biaya perawatan Henry, tetapi kumohon, bersumpahlah kepada dirimu sendiri, jangan hubungi aku sebelum kau tahu seberapa bangsat ucapan dan prilakumu menorehkan luka di hatiku, dan apabila kau belum tahu apa yang rusak dari hubungan ini, jangan temui aku sampai kapanpun itu."

Donghae berkata final dan bayang-bayangnya mengakibatkan sakit batin yang baru.

.

.

.

Patah hati ini terasa bagaikan setengah mati, sakitnya melebihi tawa gadisnya yang kemarin di lihatnya terakhir kali dari kuburnya, dan Hyuk Jae tidak bisa membanding-bandingkan ketersiksaan batin ini kepada apapun selain keberadaan Donghae yang nantinya akan menyembuhkannya. Hyuk Jae menyeringai lega kemarin karena Henry sudah bisa berjalan, tetapi dia menangis lagi, bahwa Donghae memanglah sudah tiada, putus cinta ini memiliki artian yang absolut, dan dia pantas mendapatkannya. Donghae pergi karena ulahnya.

Hyuk Jae menggaruk bibirnya yang terluka, tidak bercukur, merokok sepanjang hari, menangis setiap malam, sehingga dia tidak bisa berhenti mengira-ngira apakah Donghae melakukannya juga, sama putus asanya dengan dia? Caranya menghisap rokok sewaktu dia tertekan oleh stres, seperti mengacungkan ujung rokok, gerakan tangan yang patah-patah. Ya Tuhan, Hyuk Jae terlalu memikirkannya, jadi dia ingin bertemu Donghae lagi, bukan bertemu yang lain, dia cuma ingin melihat Donghae seorang.

Persis seperti kemarin, sewaktu dia menelpon Donghae, dan pria itu secara kejam mematikan sambungan selulernya, atau yang paling keji lagi, dimana Hyuk Jae datang ke rumahnya dan Donghae tidak membukakannya pintu. Hyuk Jae lelah berandai-andai, andaikan Donghae membukakannya kesempatan kedua, kalau Henry dan Donghae sama pentingnya. Dan Hyuk Jae 100% sembuh dari penyakit mentalnya yang suka menyalah-nyalahkan orang lain, serta berprasangka buruk kepada Donghae. Hyuk Jae kapok dimusuhi Donghae, satu-satunya pujaan hati yang dapat membuatnya berbunga-bunga.

Hyuk Jae kemarin melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Henry yang menangis, mencubit dan memukul kakinya, supaya dia merasa lebih bangga dan baik terhadap Henry, tetapi kelakukannya membawa halusinasi-halusinasi yang merusak dan provokatif. Begini, Henry tidak bisa dijadikan kambing hitam dari pertengkarannya dengan Donghae, dia pernah mengatakannya dulu. Tetapi kenapa dia bertindak lagaknya diluar kendali? Padahal masalah yang sebenarnya bersumber dari kegilaannya, dia yang egois, dan tidak mau mengerti keadaan. Kenapa selain melukai Donghae, dia juga melukai buah hatinya yang tidak ada duanya itu? Apa yang menekan depresi ini sehingga dia seenak hati bersikap seperti pria putus cinta yang primitif?

Dalam limpahan pengetahuan seluruh umat manusia, mengapa putus cinta tidak pernah semudah dahulu kala?

Hyuk Jae adalah Ayah yang berwawasan, tentu saja. Dia menangani persoalan anak laki-laki demi kebaikan Henry, tetapi dia pasangan tidur yang payah, yang tidak terdidik, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana berbuat selain meminta Donghae kembali, jangan meninggalkannya dalam duka yang membuatnya terpuruk. Hyuk Jae harus menyirnakan cemas yang tiada habisnya ini, dan persetan, bangunlah, hubungi Donghae lagi!

Dia mundur beberapa langkah, tetapi mengubah sikapnya dan maju lagi, dan tawa menyesatkan dari rasa bersalahnya tidak ada baiknya buat dibibit. Selagi dia memikirkan taktik jitu sebaik-baiknya, dia terlanjur menghubungi Donghae, dan Hyuk Jae belum sadar kalau Donghae sudah mengangkat teleponnya, untungnya Donghae berdeham, sehingga Hyuk Jae tersadar kembali dari lamunannya. Kali ini Donghae tidak mematikan teleponnya!

"Donghae—" Hyuk Jae berkata sambil mendesah, dan ingatan mengenai pertengkaran itu membuat Donghae merasa marah, senyumnya memudar. "Jangan matikan teleponnya," katanya, seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Donghae. "Aku mohon dengarkan aku." Sepanjang dia berkata lirih, dan terbata-bata, seolah dia akan kehilangan napasnya sedetik Donghae hengkang dari takdir hidup Hyuk Jae. "Kembalilah padaku." Hyuk Jae mengeluarkan desahannya agar dia tidak menangis lagi.

" _Ini bukan tergantung padaku sayang, tapi padamu."_

Hyuk Jae dilanda syok. "Donghae, dengar—" Hyuk Jae melintasi kamar tidurnya, sehingga dia menembus cahaya temaram yang kalah terik dari jendela. Geramannya menggema dari dapur dan ruang tamu, tetapi tubuhnya terhempas karena embusan angin, dan ingatan Donghae membuatnya goyah. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Akhirnya Donghae merasa hidup. _"Hyuk Jae?"_

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Donghae," kata Hyuk Jae lagi, tetapi lebih menekankan kepada depresi akan kerinduannya. "Sayang, jangan tinggalkan aku."

" _Oh…, tidak,"_ sahut Donghae, setengah tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tetapi aku lebih gila dari yang pernah kau bayangkan. Donghae, mari bertemu lagi. Tidakkah kau merindukanku?"

Pesona tidak waras itu datang lagi. Donghae memasuki tempat-tempat berbayang bersama Hyuk Jae, tetapi akhirnya berhenti karena Henry menahan kaki Hyuk Jae buat jangan ikut bersamanya. Oh, sialan kau bocah tengik!

" _Aku sangat merindukanmu sampai rasanya ingin mati."_

Hyuk Jae berbaring di ranjangnya, mereka ulang adegan cumbuannya bersama Donghae, dan kontak seksual tidak nyata membuatnya kedinginan, jadi dia tersenyum, senyum yang adalah mukjizat darinya kepada Hyuk Jae. "Jadi penantian apa yang kau tunggu-tunggu?"

" _Hyuk Jae datanglah kemari malam ini."_

Tidak ingatkah dia bahwa Henry adalah bocah penakut yang memiliki fobia terhadap kegelapan, ruang sempit, dan kesendirian? Tidak ingatkah Hyuk Jae kalau Henry membutuhkan keberadaan Hyuk Jae lebih dari rangsangan nakal yang Donghae iming-imingi kepada Hyuk Jae, serta sentuhan sensual itu?

"Donghae, kau tahu—"

" _Hyuk Jae, sekarang atau tidak selama-lamanya. Kau yang tentukan."_ Suara memaksa itu, yang semena-mena dan kejam, namun Hyuk Jae tidak punya pilihan.

"Sayang, baiklah jangan marah, aku akan datang sehabis mandi. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note:

Tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung kepercayaan manapun :)(: btw apa cuma kami yang ngerasa kalau Hyuk Jae di sini rada unmanly? :(

Comments are loved :*


	3. Chapter 3

" _I was as pure as a river,_

 _But now I think im possessed_

 _You put a fever inside me"_

 _Halsey – Haunting_

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Donghae tidak mengenakan seragam hijau—seingatnya Donghae berganti pakaian kehitam-hitaman menjadi merah pucat dan mempersilahkannya duduk—dan kehadirannya membuat sekujur tubuh Hyuk Jae merinding keenakan. Seperti halnya pesona dasar pria berkepala tiga yang kental dengan nuansa kepriaannya, serta aksen yang mengada-ada seksinya, berambut tebal, bermata kelabu yang sebenarnya cokelat, dan suka memerintah itu. Oh ayolah, dia senang diperintah oleh Donghae, diberikan aba-aba dan didisiplinkan, dan pria semacam Donghae membuatnya berkunang-kunang, beginilah pria yang diidam-idamkan oleh Hyuk Jae. Kalaupun dulunya Hyuk Jae pernah berkencan dan tidur bareng dengan pria berkepala empat dan jutawaan lainnya, tidak ada yang semenggairahkan Donghae. Dan bila itu diterjemahkan ke dalam suku kata yang lemah gemulai tanpa mengundang provokasi, Donghae adalah biduan yang sosoknya dieluk-elukan olehnya. Kulitnya yang tembaga dan berkilau.

Hyuk Jae memijat lengan Donghae, memeluknya dan bergelayutan, tetapi Donghae seperti mati rasa, sehingga Hyuk Jae mendesah dan mengulang aksi nakalnya, akhirnya yang kedua kali Donghae luluh kepada godaan Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae memijat dada Donghae dan duduk di pangkuannya, berputar-putar searah jarum jam seperti gangsing. Donghae dibuat pusing tujuh keliling karenanya. Donghae membalas ciumannya, namun sedetik Hyuk Jae akan menanggalkan pakaiannya, Donghae menangkap lengan Hyuk Jae yang separuh miliknya, menciumnya, tetapi tidak membiarkannya bergerak. Donghae memiliki kontrol penuh atas gerakannya yang sensual, jadi Hyuk Jae berhenti sebab Donghae tampak tidak terhibur.

"Aku tidak tahu apa salahku sekarang," kata Hyuk Jae. Agaknya tersinggung. Bulu matanya yang obsidian dan mengkilat berkijap-kijap, membuka lagi, dan menutupnya. Merasa seutuhnya diacuhkan.

Donghae tersenyum, Hyuk Jae menyadari senyumannya tanpa harus melihatnya. "Aku ingin kita punya waktu yang berkualitas, bukan untuk bercinta, tetapi membahas kelanjutan hubungan ini."

Donghae kedengaran normal sebagaimana maksudnya, tetapi Hyuk Jae merasa Donghae memiiki niat licik yang terselubung, seperti serigala berbulu domba yang bermain kata-kata dan menyudutkan, yang memiliki semacam motif kejahatan. "Donghae, aku tidak mau putus denganmu." Ungkapan hati Hyuk Jae menuai kekehan, tetapi tawa Donghae tidak bisa mengubah suasana hatinya yang muram. "Aku serius."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," lanjut Donghae, sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir Hyuk Jae yang cemberut. "Aku tahu ini separuh kejam untukmu," Donghae berkata lagi. Kemudian menciumnya untuk kesekian kalinya, dan Hyuk Jae tahu ini berkaitan dengan Henry, Donghae, serta Hyuk Jae. Segenap ketakutan dan pedihnya hati membuatnya gelisah. "Aku tidak mau kau berpikir macam-macam."

Sekadar bernapas sulit buatnya sebab Donghae terlanjur mengatakannya. Persisnya Hyuk Jae termakan oleh perkiraan-perkiraan dan praduganya. Hyuk Jae menyahuti Donghae menggunakan kekasaran di ujung kalimatnya, tetapi masihlah enak didengar. "Katakan."

"Tidak." Donghae sejatinya tahu Hyuk Jae akan diserang kemurkaan.

Hyuk Jae mengelus wajah Donghae, berputar-putar di pipinya, Donghae seperti kijang pemalu yang ditangkap oleh lampu sorot, tetapi sebenarnya cerdik dan tengah memikirkan serangan balasan dari pusat tanduknya yang tajam dan siap menggores luka di permukaan kulit Hyuk Jae yang putih mulus. "Donghae—katakan padaku, kalau sebenarnya kau tidak sedang memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan."

Bagus, Donghae seperti pria yang kelihatan taringnya, yang tidak disenangi oleh Hyuk Jae namun Hyuk Jae sudah jatuh hati padanya, sampai tidak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya. "Mungkin aku Hyuk Jae, _well_ , ya, kau tahu." Donghae pura-pura merenung lagi, dan wajah minim dosanya ingin sekali dipukuli Hyuk Jae. "Aku sendiri tidak percaya kalau aku bisa memikirkan tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinannya."

Istilah-istilah selanjutnya kedengaran asing sekali—Donghae bilang _aku_ berulang kali _, tidak pernah, oke, semacam itu, well, bahkan, memang, apakah benar_ —dan Hyuk Jae merasa di ujung dunia. Sambil bernapas dengan bijak tanpa beralih posisinya yang miring ke wajah Donghae, Hyuk Jae mententramkan kegundahannya dengan menatap kejujuran yang ada di diri Donghae, tetapi kebohongannya menjadi dalih atas keyakinan hati Hyuk Jae. Bahwa Donghae memanglah tidak ada bedanya dengan jalang-jalang yang pernah ditidurinya, yang laki-laki maupun perempuan, munafik dan penuh dengki, yang tidak bisa menerima sumber penghidupannya, bahwasanya mereka hanya menginginkan tubuhnya semata. Dan bila Hyuk Jae kedengaran seperti sampah masyarakat yang tengah beromong kosong dan suka memulai masalah, Hyuk Jae berani jamin bila pria ini penuh dengan kemaksiatan. _Bangsat,_ katanya di dalam hati, memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum dan membelai Donghae dengan tulus.

"Jangan katakan," akunya.

"Tidak," sanggah Donghae yang sukar dipercaya Hyuk Jae. Donghae tidak hanya tengah memikirkannya saja, tetapi dia memang ingin mengaplikasikan kebusukannya itu. "Dengarkan dan tenanglah," bisik Donghae, memegangi Hyuk Jae yang bergetar kesetanan, nyaris pingsan, tetapi dia memang sungguhan ingin pingsan. "Hyuk Jae, diam! Ya ampun!"

Hyuk Jae bangun dari pangkuan Donghae, namun Donghae menjatuhkannya lagi, dan Hyuk Jae tidak berdaya. "Hentikan."

Donghae meminta kesempatan supaya diberikan haknya untuk bicara, tetapi Hyuk Jae duluan histeris, sampai Donghae harus berteriak untuk menghentikan kegilaannya. "Sayang!"

Hyuk Jae meninju Donghae. "Jangan katakan!" teriaknya, sepenuhnya berada dalam pengaruh halusinasi akut yang berbahaya, tetapi karena Donghae sudah tersinggung, dia melangkah mendekati Hyuk Jae, menahan sakit yang berdenyut karena pukulannya yang lumayan keras, untungnya Donghae tidak suka mendendam, jadi dia hanya memberikan perlawanan dengan mendesak dan menakut-nakuti Hyuk Jae, sama sekali menghindari pembalasan berupa luka fisik.

"Hyuk Jae, kau sialan, dengarkan aku!" Donghae menekan saraf Hyuk Jae dan pria itu otomatis lumpuh. Namun kesakitannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan sakit yang diterima Donghae. "Sekali lagi kau pukul aku maka habislah kau!" tiada bohong akan ancaman Donghae. Hyuk Jae meringkuk di atas lantai, berlutut, memeluk kakinya, bergaya menyerah dan putus asa. Dan Donghae tidak bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun. Donghae berjongkok, membuka tangannya, memusatkan seluruh indranya kepada Hyuk Jae. "Aku sudah memberikan apapun kepadamu jadi mari balas air susu dengan air susu!" Hyuk Jae menghadapinya sekuat tenaga, walau tangisannya berlinang, amarahnya meluap-luap sehingga dia balas makin menggertak.

"Aku tidak akan mengorbankan apapun untuk bersamamu." Hyuk Jae kehilangan kontrol emosinya, jadi dia nyaris melukai Donghae untuk yang kedua kalinya, hebatnya Donghae sigap menghindar. "Ujung rambutnya sekalipun."

Ganti Donghae yang berapi-api, Donghae menekan pipi Hyuk Jae. Rahangnya menyatu dalam genggaman Donghae yang kian menyempit tiap detiknya, hingga Hyuk Jae dibuat hampir kehilangan seluruh napasnya, dan Donghae sama sekali tidak mau kalah. Lehernya nyaris patah!

"Aku tumpahkan darahku untukmu, maka sekarang adalah giliranmu!" Sewaktu Donghae melepaskannya, Hyuk Jae mengambil napas sebanyak-banyak, sebanyak kerongkongannya membesar dan Hyuk Jae terbatuk-batuk, tetapi dia bisa apa membalas perlakuan Donghae yang tidak manusiawi.

"Aku mencintaimu tetapi Henry adalah segala-galanya untukku!" Donghae akan menendangnya untungnya Donghae menyadari tangisan Hyuk Jae yang pedih dan tidak dibuat-buat. "Aku tidak bisa melepas Henry untukmu, begitupun sebaliknya! Tahukah kau sebetapa berartinya dia dalam hidupku? Tahukah kau betapa kejamnya dunia terhadapku tetapi Henry adalah luasnya dirgantara yang membawa banyak harapan? Yang tidak mungkin kutinggalkan cuma karena aku jatuh cinta! Hanya karena kekasihku merasa bahwa buah hatiku adalah ancaman untuknya!"

"Aku tidak sekalipun membencinya!"

"Kau membencinya Donghae!"

Donghae menghusap-husap wajahnya yang penuh keringat, marah, lelehan airmata, dan perasaan hampa. Mereka terhempas menjadi satu dan Donghae dikuasai murkanya. "Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau harus meninggalkannya. Aku hanya ingin kau dimiliki olehku sepenuhnya, begitulah kita seharusnya."

"Kau sudah menjerumuskanku dan bermain kotor!" Kemudian Hyuk Jae menekan hatinya yang berdenyut. "Donghae kau seharusnya tahu seberapa bodohnya kau sekarang!"

Donghae menekan bibir Hyuk Jae, ingin membuat komentar kejahatan Hyuk Jae akan dirinya sirna selama-lamanya, tetapi Donghae tidak ingin kekasihnya ini mati, sehingga dia melepaskannya semenit Hyuk Jae menggigit telapak tangannya hingga berdarah. Dan Donghae setitikpun tidak merasa nyeri oleh perih yang ditinggalkannya. "Kau boleh menjenguknya seminggu sekali," katanya bernegosiasi.

Hyuk Jae terperangah, sepenuhnya keberatan dan merasa ditekan oleh penyakit kejiwaan serius. Dimana kemarahan dan airmata beradu, dan Hyuk Jae merasa telah dikhianati oleh seluruh dunia sebab sudah percaya bahwa Donghae adalah pria satu-satunya yang mampu membuatnya berbunga-bunga. Tatapan penuh kebencian Donghae kepadanya adalah tanda dari takdir buruk yang sebenarnya. "Donghae kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya, merasa diintimidasi oleh kesakitan Hyuk Jae yang menginfeksi, dan dia meniru wajah yang pedih dengan baik, karena lihatlah betapa terlukanya Donghae sekarang, padahal satu-satunya pendosa yang telah menyesatkan Hyuk Jae adalah Donghae sendiri. "Aku ingin menikah denganmu, aku ingin hidup denganmu seorang."

"Kau pikir aku adalah gundik hina yang rela disembunyikan riwayat hidupnya sepanjang napasku, sayang?" Hyuk Jae mengamuk dan berwajah kelam. "Kalau kita menikah lalu apa? Apa yang membuatmu sampai memupuk dengki padanya? Apa yang membuatmu percaya kalau kita akan menikah?" tantangnya. Hyuk Jae terus memutar-memutari Donghae agar bisa melepaskan dirinya dari senyum jahat Donghae. "Apa yang membuatmu percaya kepada omong kosong busuk kalau aku akan meninggalkan Henry demi lansia bobrok sepertimu?"

Tendangannya yang menyakitkan tepat mengenai wajah Hyuk Jae. Tubuhnyanya tersungkur dalam posisi telungkup seperti mayat, dan perihnya berdenyut-denyut sampai kepala, namun Hyuk Jae urung berhenti. "Donghae aku tidak akan menikah denganmu!" Donghae memukulnya sekali lagi, kali ini Hyuk Jae hanya terhuyung-huyung, tidak sampai jatuh ke tanah. "Sayang, kau termakan iming-iming, kau itu busuk sekali!" Hyuk Jae mengatakannya di sela tawanya dan tangisannya. Hyuk Jae menghentakkan tangannya yang seperti patah tulang itu, mengayun-ayun dan lepek, dan Hyuk Jae histeris karena rasa sakitnya. "Kenapa kau naif sekali?"

"Hyuk Jae aku tidak sedang menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkannya." Donghae akhirnya menggunakan usaha alternatif supaya tidak ada yang terluka lagi. "Henry akan diasuh oleh salah seorang kenalanku yang bersahaja. Dia punya semua yang Henry inginkan, punya semua yang tidak bisa kau berikan kepadanya," yakin Donghae dan menggerus surai rambut Hyuk Jae. Di akar rambutnya terdapat setitik darah karena Donghae menghantam kepalanya secepat kilat, sehingga kecepatan itu menciptakan benturan dan luka lebam.

"Bangunkan aku kalau aku sedang bermimpi," Hyuk Jae diam-diam berusaha untuk menemukan titik lemah Donghae agar dapat mengubah pikirannya yang sesat, dan mereka tidak perlu putus, Hyuk Jae pula tidak harus kehilangan Henry, tetapi dia harus menjadi lebih dari emosional.  
"Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan olehmu maupun oleh Henry." Hyuk Jae bahkan bersujud di kaki Donghae yang habis menendangnya. Dia sudah kehilangan akalnya!

"Oh sayang kemarilah," kata Donghae merasa bersalah, mencium luka gores di garis bibirnya yang berwarna murah muda pucat. "Jangan menangis," tenangnya. Hyuk Jae memeluk Donghae dan mengencangkan rangkulannya. Merasa di atas angin, bukan karena dia telah memenangkan pertengkaran, melainkan karena dia tidak harus melepas siapapun itu.

"Jangan pergi."

Donghae mengehela napasnya, ikut-ikutan merasa putus asa. Donghae tidak memiliki alternatif bijak lainnya selain mencari Ayah dan Ibu pengganti yang berderma dan murah hati untuk Henry. Asal kalian tahu kalau Donghae memiliki tenggang rasa penuh terhadap kelayakan hidup Henry semasa mendatang. Dan Donghae sudah menjadi pasangan hidup yang pengertian, buat Henry maupun Hyuk Jae, begitu pula dengan dirinya sendiri. Cakar-cakaran Hyuk Jae yang kebingungan seperti empunya tertanam di kulit Donghae. Donghae merasa lebih dari mati mendapati Hyuk Jae nyaris kehilangan kesadaran dirinya.

"Hyuk Jae sayang aku tidak akan memisahkan kalian berdua."

"Oh Donghae jangan mulai lagi!" ancamnya, mencoba untuk kabur dari pelukan Donghae, dan merasa takut.

"Dengar baik-baik aku tidak bohong," bisiknya selagi mengelus-elus kepala serta pundak Hyuk Jae bergantian, menenangkan ketegangannya. "Kau tidak akan dirugikan. Henry tidak akan dirugikan. Dia akan bersekolah di sekolah elit, bertemu denganmu setiap akhir pekan, menginap di sini, mencintaimu seperti dulu. Dan kau," Donghae menunjuk-nunjuk dada Hyuk Jae dengan jarinya selagi berpusat untuk mendapatkan hati Hyuk Jae, "Kau akan menikah denganku, diam-diam. Kita akan berjalan-jalan ke seluruh dunia, kau juga akan mencintaiku sepanjang hari, begitupula Henry," sambung Donghae meski sepenuhnya tidak yakin Hyuk Jae akan menaruh kepercayaanya kepada Donghae.

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau aku tidak sedang bermain-main dengan masa depan Henry?"

Donghae melangkah keluar dari kepanikannya dengan bahagia. Hyuk Jae sudah terpancing. "Aku dapat menjanjikan nyawaku kepadamu." Donghae mengatakannya bersama senyum yang seperti tadi, yang tidak dapat dipercaya, sekali lagi, picik.

"Dan bila kau mengikarinya?"

"Habisi aku."

.

.

.

Bagaimana akhirnya Buddha menghadapi kesakitan umatNya, seperti halnya Hyuk Jae berdoa untukmu? Tidakkah beginilah seharusnya Hyuk Jae memandang keberadaanNya, empat jam perjalanan dengan ilmu telepati, dan Hyuk Jae masihlah berada di bawah alam sadarnya, tetapi sesungguhnya ia belumlah mendapat ilham dariNya, yang dipuja-puja Hyuk Jae, tetapi masihlah pamrih untuk menampakkan diriNya yang ranum tetapi non-sensual itu. _Peran seperti apakah ia bila dibutuhkan oleh penganutnya yang membutuhkannya?_

 _Kumohon,_ Hyuk Jae berdoa lagi, lebih khusyuk dari sebelumnya sambil matanya yang merah menyala terpejam dan terbuka karena panik. Dan memulai topik yang lebih orisinil yakni _apabila dia bukan untukku maka jauhkan ia dariku, tetapi apabila dia adalah pujaan hatiku yang satu-satunya, maka bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk._ Hyuk Jae sampai nyaris pingsan karena terlalu banyak berdoa. Hyuk Jae tidak menyadari dirinya bilamana dia sudah menangis semenjak dia menghidupkan dupa. Dan dupanya sudah habis sepanjang dia berharap kedatangan Buddha entah di mimpinya maupun didatangi secara langsung olehNya. Oh, dia sesungguhnya tidak peduli, Hyuk Jae hanya ingin diberikan petunjuk. Rangsangan untuk kembali merasa hidup sebab dia sekarang amatlah mati.

Hyuk Jae membuka pintu kamar Henry dan membiarkan asap dupanya masuk pula, asap itu berputar-putar dan berpola, sewaktu hendak disentuhnya, mereka hampa seperti halnya Henry yang berada diluar jangkuannya. Henry terbenam dalam tidurnya, wajahnya separuh mengingatkannya dengan mantan istrinya yang samar-samar dilupakannya. Pipi yang merona dan mata yang bulat, tetapi rambut dan kakinya persis dengan Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae menciuminya, Henry dikenangnya sebagai mimpi buruk yang tiada tara sakitnya, tetapi Henry bukanlah selaput kebohongan yang bisa disembunyi-sembunyikan eksistensinya. Dia bukanlah Ayah yang kejam, dia adalah Ayah sedarah yang bermartabat dan budiman. Sebetapa kerasnya pun dia hendak mengutarakan keganjilan ini, Hyuk Jae malah termakan iming-iming Donghae.

Hyuk Jae akan mati tanpanya, tetapi Henry bakal sepenuhnya bahagia, dengan atau tanpa keberadaannya. Hyuk Jae tidak akan mengubah apapun, kehilangan Hyuk Jae juga tidak berefek apa-apa. Oke, mungkin anak ini akan dendaman, tetapi Ayah dan Ibu angkat barunya yang bersetifikat resmi itu punya segudang mimpi untuk Henry. Henry akan disekolahkan di sekolah elit, Henry akan menjadi Henry yang mandiri, dan Hyuk Jae tidak boleh merasa iri hati atas keberhasilan orangtua didiknya yang baru, karena pada dasarnya Hyuk Jae bukan Ayah yang bertanggung jawab.

Benarkan, dia sudah mengatakannya, dan dengan mengatakannya saja Hyuk Jae merasa gila, oleh karena itu dia menangis lagi.

Hyuk Jae membenamkan wajahnya di leher Henry, terbenam lebih dalam, sehingga dia tidak menyadari kalau Hyuk Jae sudah tenggelam ke dalam nikmatnya keduniawian itu sendiri. Dengan demikian Hyuk Jae mengingat kilasan balik yang getir itu, apa yang Buddha sudah katakan padamu? Jikalau dunia ini kejam, dunia ini adalah akhirat yang tak akan mati, Neraka yang abadi, tempat orang-orang seperti dirimu yang sudah hilang akalnya yang dibutakan oleh berbagai jenis cumbuan seorang lelaki kesepian semacam Donghae.

Jadi kenapa kau mengeluh? Buat apa menyalahkan bintang-gemitang yang sedari awal memberikan peringatannya, tentang bahaya cinta itu sendiri. Dan cinta malah bermakna lebih banyak dari kesenangan gadis remaja.

Hyuk Jae memukuli kepalanya yang berdenyut, menciumi Henry. Baguslah dia tidak bangun karena cumbuan seorang ayah yang telah menganak tirikan buah hatinya dan perasaan sedih itu cuma sekedar perasaan tidak ingin kehilangan semata. Begini, bila dia berikan kesempatan untuk melalaikan Henry tanpa meninggalkannya dan tanpa putus dengan Donghae, maka dia akan melakukannya. Keji sekali kan?

Pada dasarnya manusia itu memanglah berhati busuk.

Hyuk Jae mematikan ponselnya yang bergetar, sedari tadi dihubungi Donghae yang sudah tidak dilihatnya sepekan penuh. Dia ingin lenyap selama-lamanya dari Donghae, tetapi hatinya tidak bisa melakukannya. Hati manusia yang rakus dan dendaman, tetapi suka mengasihi satu sama lainnya. Soal mengasihi, dia pernah diajarkan untuk selalu mengasihi sesama umat manusia, tetapi Hyuk Jae terlampau mengasihi Donghae, sehingga kasih itu berbuah mala petaka. Dia tidak lagi mencintai Henry sepenuh hatinya. Sejauh itu, dia sudah gagal menjadi Ayah yang bermartabat dan gagah. Dia bukan Hyuk Jae, mungkin dia Hyuk Jae, tetapi dia adalah pecundang, Lee Hyuk Jae Si pecundang.

Hyuk Jae beralih dari leher ke kakinya yang putih, mengecup telapak kakinya, menghentikan airmatanya yang basah itu. Dia salah besar, untuk menjadi bahagia, dia harus memilih salah satunya. Henry atau Donghae. Dengan demikian dia merasa tidak ingin bahagia. Dia ingin sengsara dan nelangsa, jadi dia bisa menyimpan keduanya di dalam hatinya. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang akan dijadikan anak bawang.

Bagaimana dia harus mengatakan itu—di dalam doanya yang tidak sepenuhnya benar—kalau dia tidak ingin bahagia, tetapi dia harus memiliki Henry, pula Donghae. Kenapa Tuhan, sekonyong-konyongnya besarnya kuasa engkau—tidak bisa bermurah hati padanya. Tuhan sepatutnya mesin harta yang memuntahkan karunia, bukan yang suka membuat pengikutnya menderita.

Hyuk Jae kau kebanyakan menyalahkan Tuhan. Dan sudah ngelantur.

Hyuk Jae menendang ponselnya sebab Donghae bandel, dia memarahi pria itu di dalam kepalanya, kalau dia tidaklah ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia jadi kesetanan, sampai-sampai teriakannya yang menembus mimpi Henry membangunkan bocah itu. Henry jadi dibuat kaget.

"Ya ampun kupikir aku habis dikunjungi oleh hantu!" katanya, selagi menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, berada disituasi yang tidak diketahuinya. Hyuk Jae mencoba buat tertawa disela ringisannya yang menjadi-jadi.

"Kemari, masuk ke pelukan Ayah." Henry menyahut dan memeluknya, tengannya yang separuh melingkar di pinggang Hyuk Jae tetapi tidak sampai menutupi perutnya. "Bilang seberapa kau sayang Ayah."

Henry mencium pipi Hyuk Jae, yang dinikmati Hyuk Jae lebih dari waktu ciuman itu berakhir, karena Henry membawanya menuju indahnya kasmaran, dan sensasi itu murni adalah sayang bocah piatu lelaki yang menggantungkan hidupnya kepada Hyuk Jae. "Tidak terkira!"

Persetan, sifat cinta itu lemah adanya. Dia sudah berjanji kepada mendiang istrinya untuk tidak menangis, pokoknya jadilah kuat demi Henry, berikan apapun yang diinginkannya. Tetapi di sinilah Hyuk Jae, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Henry sampai hampir ikut menangis juga sebab dia berpikir kalau Hyuk Jae sedang dilanda nasib buruk. "Ayah, jangan menangis," katanya yang berlaku seperti magis. Hyuk Jae mendadak kehabisan airmata namun sakit hatinya masihlah mutlak.

"Henry berjanjilah padaku bila suatu saat nanti aku—maksudku keterpurukan itu mendatangimu—berjanjilah padaku untuk menjadi Henry yang bahagia, selama-lamanya." Henry memejamkan matanya, Hyuk Jae mengusap-usap pipinya yang bulat dan Henry kegelian.

"Tentu saja." Selagi menyunggingkan senyuman nakal khas bocah orok seumurannya. Tetapi virtualisasi konyol itu diterjemahkan berbeda oleh Hyuk Jae. Hatinya tersayat menjadi beberapa bagian yang terpotong-potong.

"Ingatlah bahwa kau akan menjadi Henry yang makmur. Tanpa atau dengan kebahagiaanku."

Henry tidak menjawab, sepenuhnya merasa ganjil, namun dia urung bertanya. "Siap, kapten!"

Hyuk Jae memalingkan wajahnya, menekan bibirnya, dia nyaris tergelak oleh airmatanya. Oh betapa kejamnya Buddha kepadanya, yang sudah menempatkan umatnya kepada peliknya hidup ini yang tidak ada matinya. Hyuk Jae bergetar, dia menggenggam punggung Henry, sebelum menggigit bibirnya dan menahan luapan emosi yang seperti ilusi banjir bandang. Pegangannya yang erat membuat Henry mendecih sebab rasa sakitnya, barulah Hyuk Jae mengendurkan pegangannya sewaktu Hyuk Jae sudah membuat Henry menyadari kalau Hyuk Jae yang sekarang dilihatnya bukanlah Hyuk Jae yang dulu. Jemari Hyuk Jae lepas dari pundaknya, dan mendarat di wajahnya, terpogoh-pogoh untuk tidak menangis.

"Bila kau mengikarinya Henry—" Hyuk Jae menangis. Henry kepanikan. "Kau adalah bocah yang durhaka, sumpahi aku bila perlu, kalau kau tidak akan pernah menangis dan merasa sakit hati." Hyuk Jae memukul-mukuli dadanya yang berdenyut. "Apabila kau tidak melakukannya, datang padaku dan bunuh aku, sayang."

Henry kehilangan suaranya. Layaknya dia habis disambar petir dan hilang kesadarannya. Namun Hyuk Jae duluan membawa anak ini kembali ke kontak kenyataan, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. "Kau berjanji padaku!" teriak Hyuk Jae.

"Aku bersumpah!"

Hyuk Jae jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi Hyuk Jae membopong Henry dengan khidmat ke kamar mandi, dan rambutnya yang keriting dikeramasi Hyuk Jae. Henry bergembira dalam lautan busa dan teriknya surya mengenai punggungnya yang berkilau. Sehabis itu Hyuk Jae mengeringkannya di bawah sinar matahari melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka selebar mungkin, kemudian Hyuk Jae membuka seluruh tirai, mengganti selimutnya, memasak untuknya. Hyuk Jae tidak terburu-buru mematikan kompor (bahkan sempat menciumi Henry dua kali dan melemparinya ke udara seperti yang dilakukan Ayahnya kepadanya, dan membahas bagaimana indahnya hari ini yang dibalas tawa Henry) padahal Hyuk Jae tengah menanak nasi dari panci yang berdesis. Untungnya Henry tidak rewel, sehabis makan Hyuk Jae membiarkannya bermain ke rumah tetangga. Dan Hyuk Jae kembali lagi ke kosongannya.

Ngomong-omong tentang Donghae, bagaimana kabarnya? Kabar Hyuk Jae relatif baik, relatif buruk. Bagaimana denganmu, sayang?

Hyuk Jae ingin membangun hipnotis buat dirinya sebagai aksi untuk 'membela' dan 'melindungi', sehingga dia bakal terhindar dari serangan cinta Donghae dan melupakannya melalui amnesia yang temporer ini. Atau dia harus diam-diam melupakan Donghae-nya sayang, karena Donghae bisa membaca pikiran, Donghae sebagaimana magis itu. Jadi Hyuk Jae harus lebih bersenjata karena imajinasi mengenai Donghae sulit dipecahkan, apalagi dengan tangan kosong, dan itu tidak dipikirkan olehnya. Donghae itu mimpi yang nyata, dan sesat, dan Hyuk Jae jauh dari kelegaan sebab dia merindukan pria itu. Merindukannya sampai rasanya ingin mati.

Keesokan harinya Hyuk Jae tidak berangkat kerja. Main kucing-kucingan dan bersarang di suatu tempat misterius yang tidak berpenghuni. Supaya Donghae kehilangan jejaknya, dan Tiffany keheranan oleh sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Tahu apa Tiffany mengenai kehidupannya selain menjadi penasihat dari sebuah hubungan yang retak, dan Tiffany adalah sumber dari masalah. Karena Tiffany sudah mengenalkannya kepada Donghae. Tiada hal lain lagi.

Hyuk Jae menggeledahi kamar, memotong kotak-kotak foto Henry, ditempelkannya ke dalam album dalam bentuk mozaik, diciuminya. Kemudian Henry datang bersama teman-temannya sambil membawa hasil tangkapan sehabis berkelakar sepanjang hari di lapangan sepak bola yang banyak kecebongnya. Henry tergelak karena Hyuk Jae lupa mencukur kumisnya sewaktu dia mencium Henry. Dengan demikian, kalian sudah tahu seberapa menderitanya ia kan?

Tetapi Donghae orang yang cerdik, yang 100% tahu cara berpikir pria sejenis Hyuk Jae. Donghae sudah tahu siasat seperti apa yang bakal digunakan Hyuk Jae. Dan Hyuk Jae adalah buronannya yang terpogoh-pogoh mencari celah untuk kabur, sayangnya, yang harus ditakutkan oleh Hyuk Jae bukanlah Donghae. Melainkan dirinya sendiri. Kondisi emosionalnya rapuh, gampang dikelabui, oleh karena itu juga Hyuk Jae akan tersiksa karenanya. Karena menginginkan Donghae juga. Jadi sewaktu Donghae parkir di depan rumahnya, yang sudah di duganya semenjak Hyuk Jae memikirkan Donghae sedari tadi, dan Hyuk Jae sempoyongan untuk segera mengunci pintu. Menutup jendela yang dibukanya karena terik matahari. Dan Hyuk Jae tidak bisa lagi menghadapinya karena dia tidak punya sisa hati untuk menderita.

Donghae menyadari kesunyinnya yang ganjil dan mengetuk pintu, dan menggedor lebih keras sepanjang menit tak disahuti. Hyuk Jae mengecangkan pegangannya pada knop pintu yang diputari Donghae brutal. Dan bersikeras bahwa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di rumahnya, bahwa rumah Hyuk Jae tidak sepenuhnya hening. Donghae mendengar suara napasnya, dan tangisannya, Hyuk Jae tidak bisa berbohong kepadanya. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menipu hatinya sendiri.

"Buka pintunya," ucapnya, memaksa. Donghae tambah mengamuk, Hyuk Jae pikir pintu rumahnya akan roboh. "Hyuk Jae jangan lakukan ini," ucapnya lagi, meminta kasihan Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae rubuh dari tubuhnya, akhirnya menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tetapi dia berusaha agar tidak bersuara. Hyuk Jae dilanda kepanikan emosional yang lumayan parah, itu semua berakar sebab Donghae adalah penyakit kejiwaan yang membawa kesengsaraan, petaka dan kesenangan, Donghae adalah indahnya hidup ini yang mesti dijauhinya. Dan dengan meninggalkan hatinya yang dingin, Hyuk Jae tidak akan jatuh cinta, dengan tidak jatuh cinta maka Henry akan bersamanya sepanjang hidupnya. Betapa bodohnya dia telah percaya akan secuil kenaifan itu.

Namun semuanya benar, Hyuk Jae tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Jadi dia bangun dari kerubuhannya, membuka pintu, yang mana akhirnya Donghae dapat masuk dari selipan pintu yang kecil, yang setipis helaian kertas, namun cukup untuknya melihat nelangsanya Hyuk Jae. Donghae membawa Hyuk Jae ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat, yang mendamba layaknya surgawi. Anehnya, Hyuk Jae adalah orang-orang yang memuja surga tetapi tidak akan mau untuk datang ke surga yang sesungguhnya. Dalih itu digunakannya untuk menjauhi kekasih hatinya, padahal Donghae adalah anugerah dari Dia. _Siapa sebenarnya hadiah dari Tuhan. Henry ataukah dirimu?_

Donghae menyuruhnya buat tenang, sementara Hyuk Jae mencoba pulih dari kemelut hatinya yang seperti luka borok. Semakin diobati semakin membesar. Semakin dia menjaga jarak dari Donghae, sepanjang hari pula dia memikirkannya. Ternyata ini mustahil dilakukan. Hyuk Jae baru saja terkena efek kronis dari jatuh cinta. Cinta yang seperti apa? Yang berbunga-bunga atau cinta mati?

Jatuh cinta dan mencintai itu adalah suatu perbedaan yang seperti mitos. Jadi apakah Hyuk Jae memilih untuk jatuh cinta, atau dia sebenarnya mencintai Donghae? Atau karena Donghae pula dia jadi takut untuk mencintai kembali?

Hyuk Jae tertidur di dalam pelukannya yang panas, yang menandakan gelora tiada pernah padam. Sama halnya dengan perasaannya, dan Donghae mengejawantahkannya dengan sempurna sebab Hyuk Jae sudah luluh, mabuk kepayang, dan menggila. Hyuk Jae mencium pipinya, memuja-muja Donghae. Hyuk Jae mengisi hatinya yang kosong dengan kerinduan dan sentuhan-sentuhannya yang lembut. Sehingga Hyuk Jae menyelinap ke dalam lengan Donghae yang terbuka, ke ujung hidungnya, ke dalam sukmanya, oh indahnya bercinta bersamanya.

Tetapi bukankah bersama buah hatimu, menimangnya dalam bujuk rayu kebapakan, serta merawatnya dalam duka dan cita, dan tumbuh tua bersamanya adalah yang paling penting?

Untuk banyak orang, ya. Tetapi bukan untuknya. Hyuk Jae rindu dimanjakan oleh pujaan hatinya. Dia ingin bahagia, bersama pacarnya yang baru. Tanpa pihak ketiga berusia belia, yang seperti peri iri hati yang mencemburui pasangan pengganti Ibunya yang wafat. Henry dikategorikan Hyuk Jae sebagai pihak ketiga, bukan lagi sumber penghidupannya, bukan lagi dunianya, melainkan pihak ketiga. Dan dia cukup sadar saat dia memikirkannya, bahkan dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Coba pikirkan, seorang pria yang duda, dengan gajih bulanan seadanya, serta seorang anak berusia aktif yang rewel, dimana dia setiap hari berusaha lepas dari kesenjangan itu, yang tengah pontang-panting membayar tunggakan rumah, listrik, air, dan pajak mobil yang terbengkalai, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak merasa buruk? Dengan semua keganjilan yang mengutuknya, bahwa sayangnya kepada Henry tidak eksis. Tetapi itu bukan penjelasan yang cukup. Dia hanya ingin menghindarkan dirinya dari masalah, dan ingin bahagia.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan manusia yang ingin bahagia, berusaha bahagia, di dunia yang maha keji ini.

Hyuk Jae melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman, bernegosiasi dengan akal pikirnya, yang dihasut-hasut oleh keintiman bersama Donghae, juga gombalannya. Tentu saja, Donghae akan membelikannya rumah yang setinggi gedung pencakar langit. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Henry? Dia akan sebatang kara. Anak yatim piatu. Yatim karena Ayahnya seorang pria penghisap kejantanan sesepuh paruh baya, yang tega menelantarkannya, dan piatu karena Ibunya meninggal sehabis melahirkan. Bagian mana yang kedengaran seperti kebahagiaan buatnya?

Hyuk Jae menahan airmata yang membuat pandangannya buram. Dia sudah lelah menyalahkan Donghae, ini semua tidaklah sepenuhnya salah Donghae. Jadi Hyuk Jae kembali mendekat, sampai Donghae tidak bisa menyembunyikan harunya karena selangkah lagi Hyuk Jae akan menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya. Hyuk Jae menggigit leher Donghae yang tangan-tangannya terbuka, sekeras mungkin, jadi Donghae mengerang, bukan karena dia merasa keenakan, melainkan karena Hyuk Jae membuatnya terluka. Dan luka bekas gigitan membuat Hyuk Jae kegirangan.

"Sayang," tangannya semakin erat memeluk Donghae. Sekalipun Donghae dapat berkata-kata, dan berhak untuk merasa aneh, Donghae memaklumi kondisi emosional Hyuk Jae yang separuh berantakan ini. Lanjut Hyuk Jae sambil menelan ludah yang sebesar biji ek, "katakan, yakinkan aku mengapa aku harus memilihmu, dan bukan Henry." Lengan Donghae basah kuyup dibanjiri isak tangis Hyuk Jae.

"Aku punya seribu alasan. Alasan mana yang paling ingin kau dengar?" Suara Donghae yang lembut menggerakkan sanubarinya, menggetarkan alam semesta.

"Yang paling meyakinkan," sahutnya, suaranya sepelan bisikan setan.

"Kau akan bahagia bersamaku."

Ya Tuhan, yang dapat mengambil alih kekuatan matahari dan seluruh pengatahuan umat manusia, mengapa Hyuk Jae percaya kepada Donghae? Percaya kepada bualannya itu? Tentang kebahagiaan Hyuk Jae bila bersamanya? Bisakah kasihnya kepada Henry dipecahkan dengan sekeping uang receh?

"Bahagia seperti apa?" Hyuk Jae mendesak, karena Donghae belum menghilangkan dahaganya terhadap kebahagiaan itu sendiri.

Donghae rasa-rasanya akan menangis. Donghae berharap suatu hari kelak dia tidak sedang membawa kesengsaraan kepada Hyuk Jae sebab dia merasa tidak manusiawi. Memisahkan darah daging sayangnya. "Bahagia denganku dan bahagia tanpa Henry."

Hyuk Jae mundur secubit lebih jauh dari Donghae, sehingga wajah yang marun dan kelabu dan ke abu-abuan, yang kusam, dibanjiri gelak yang mengada-ada, menakutinya sekali, tetapi Hyuk Jae memang harus tertawa. Karena dengan menangis dia tidak bisa memecahkan masalah. Menghacurkan ego prianya. Tawanya yang tidak mau berhenti hampir membuat Hyuk Jae muntah dan pingsan. "Donghae kau benar. Aku bahagia denganmu," percayakah kalian? Hyuk Jae sampai kehilangan setitik airmatanya yang melesat jatuh saking konyolnya Donghae sekarang. "Tetapi karena aku bahagia denganmu, aku tidak bahagia dengan Henry!" teriaknya, memecah kesunyian.

"Hyuk Jae ya ampun! Kubilang kau bisa melihatnya setiap akhir pekan! Kalau perlu seminggu tiga kali! Aku hanya mencarikannya orangtua asuh sewaktu kau bersamaku, ketika dia sedang tidak bersamamu!"

Hyuk Jae akan memukulnya. Namun dengan memukul Donghae tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Dia akan membuat semuanya semakin sulit dipecahkan. "Itu semua tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan!"

Donghae tercengang, seakan-akan dia jauh lebih waras dari ketersiksaan batin Hyuk Jae yang bohong adanya, yang disepelekannya karena Donghae tidak pernah punya anak, anak seperti Henry. "Ya Hyuk Jae, kalau kau mau bekerja sama!"

Hyuk Jae hampir melukai dirinya dengan menghantamkan wajahnya ke tembok, untungnya Donghae ada bersamanya, yang setengah waras, atau setengah lebih gila darinya, jadi Donghae menahan bahu lelakinya yang kesetanan itu, untuk tidak membahayakan dirinya dan menambah beban-beban lainnya. Hyuk Jae memukul-mukuli Donghae, tetapi lebih bisa Donghae terima ketimbang pria itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Katanya sambil memejamkan matanya, berteriak-teriak yang mana suaranya bergetar, dan hampir habis. "Donghae bunuh saja aku!" lagi, "tanpa Henry aku bukanlah Hyuk Jae yang dulu," dan lagi, "teganya dirimu!"

Donghae menghempaskan tubuh Hyuk Jae ke tembok dan menghalau serangan berikutnya namun berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti Hyuk Jae yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Donghae memeluknya. Menyadarkan Hyuk Jae kalau dunia bersamanya adalah dunia yang lebih baik.

"Baiklah sayang, aku tidak akan memaksamu," bisik Donghae menyerah. Walau dia juga akan menangis bila dihadapkan patah hati yang lainnya. "Biarkan hatimu memilih," kata Donghae, yang menakuti Hyuk Jae.

"Tetapi aku tidak ingin dijauhkan darimu!"

"Sialan Hyuk Jae! Kau membuatku berada dalam situasi yang tak kalah buruk! Bila Henry adalah pilihanmu, maka aku akan pergi. Tetapi bila aku adalah tempatmu berlandas, tinggalah bersamaku!"

 _Tidak ada._

"Tidak ada nilainya jika aku tidak memilikimu dalam hidupku."

Donghae berbaring seperti kehilangan tenaganya, dan bisu, bingung, bercampur aduk, tetapi juga senang. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Donghae.

Hyuk Jae merangkak menuju tempat Donghae berbaring, dia merasa seperti mayat yang diperas jiwanya. "Aku memilihmu, jadi aku hanya akan memilihmu."

Donghae mendadak bangun, bagaikan dia baru saja disadarkan oleh serangan petir yang dahsyat. "Hyuk Jae kau tidak sedang mengada-ada kan—"

"Dan tidak ada artinya aku tanpa Henry," lanjutnya, lelah menangis, terlelap dalam pelukan Donghae. "Jauhkan dia dariku, untuk selama-lamanya. Bila aku melihatnya, seujung rambutnya saja, aku lebih baik mati. Donghae, bunuh sajalah aku!"

Donghae menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hyuk Jae, menagih konfirmasi. "Hyuk Jae kau sudah gila!"

Hyuk Jae menatap Donghae dengan bejad. "Sayang, kau pikir aku tidak gila dengan bahagia bersamamu? Kalau Henry hidup tanpaku aku pula tidak boleh merasa indahnya hidup," Hyuk Jae melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencoba untuk menemukan keberadaan Buddha, tetapi puing-puing kehancuran yang muncul, bukan Tuhannya. Yang selalu mengajarkan apa itu artinya mengasihi sesama. "Aku ingin sengsara tanpanya, tetapi dia haruslah bahagia tanpa Ayahnya ini." Hyuk Jae memejamkan matanya, menahan pedihnya bayangan itu. Bangun tanpa Henry di sisinya.

"Hyuk Jae pikirkan lagi," mohon Donghae.

Hyuk Jae terlanjur memantapkan hatinya. "Tidak atau selama-lamanya," Hyuk Jae melakukan yang terbaik dengan gaya menirunya. "Buat aku menderita seumur hidupku, menyesali keputusanku yang sekarang, dan bersumpahlah kalau Henry akan berbahagia sepanjang masanya," kata Hyuk Jae, yang persisnya mengancam Donghae. Donghae melihat kepiluannya sebagai seorang Ayah yang dipaksa untuk menelantarkan anaknya.

"Aku yakin aku akan membuatmu sejahtera."

Hyuk Jae menampar Donghae, Donghae mendadak merasa bangun dari mimpinya. "Bukan! Buat aku menjadi manusia paling hina seumur hidupku, siksa aku sampai ke tulang sum-sum!" Hyuk Jae terjatuh ke pangkuan Donghae, bibirnya megap-megap. "Kumohon sayang."

Donghae kehilangan suaranya, tetapi Hyuk Jae menawan matanya, dan Donghae tahu itu semua tidaklah benar. "Aku berjanji untuk membuatmu terlunta-lunta." Donghae merinding, yakin bila dia akan berbuat sebaliknya.

Hyuk Jae memeluknya, menciumnya. "Benar, begitu."

Mari pikirkan kebaikan yang dilakukan oleh pria ini, Donghae tengah beramal untuk pengemis jalan yang sudah tidak merasakan kasih dari karunia Tuhan. Dan karena kedatangan Donghae Hyuk Jae merasa lebih dekat lagi kepada Tuhan. Otomatis dengan menelantarkan Henry, begitulah caranya mengabdi kepada Buddha-nya, cinta di dalam hatinya sudah tidak aman, tetapi Hyuk Jae masih memiliki kasih Donghae. Siapa yang tahu dunia akan menjadi lebih baik sebab Donghae membawa kebahagian di hidupnya? Yang lebih membuatnya berhasrat untuk hidup. Cinta yang universal itu. Tidak ada lagi airmata, tidak akan lagi dia merasakan khawatirnya. Hyuk Jae mengikuti pria yang dia anggap cinta sejatinya, dan akhirnya teror dan kehancuran muncul.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae yang mulanya tegar merasa bersalah oleh dirinya, kepada Tuhan, dan telah menyalahi kodratnya. Nah mengenai itu, kodratnya yang bagaimana? Sebagai pengikutNya, atau sebagai Ayah Henry?

Hyuk Jae tidak pulang kemarin, bermalam seharian bersama Donghae, memantapkan hatinya, bahwa dia ingin membuktikan bila dia bisa melakukannya. _Melakukan kejahatan itu, kepadamu._ Dengan begitu bakal ada kontak terbuka yang sah dilakukan oleh orangtua pengganti Henry. Larut malam mereka mengabari bahwa Henry jatuh pingsan karena lelah menangis. Dan Hyuk Jae tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Negosiasinya bersifat kekal. Untungnya bukan Hyuk Jae yang harus menjelaskan bagaimana perjanjian itu tercipta, dan apa yang harus dilakukannya, pula Henry.

 _Oh Tuhan, hentikanlah._ Bisiknya.

Dengan pengawasan ketat oleh Donghae, tentunya, Hyuk Jae secara formal menjemput Henry dari kegiatan sosial Taman Kanak-kanak dan pesta dansa teman-temannya. Tanpa memberikan ijin untuk Henry merasa lebih baik. Donghae kemarin membuat daftar mengenai hal-hal yang benar-benar dilarang, yang boleh dilakukan, dan boleh dibincangkan. Pertama; jangan berikan harapan apapun padanya, jangan biarkan dia berpikir kalau kau akan kembali, jangan sewenang-sewenang dan jangan melibatkanku. Kalau dia melanggar peraturan maka Hyuk Jae akan dibuat bahagia sampai tidak ada badai isak tangis.

Hyuk Jae menggendong Henry, menjauhkannya dari kerumunan, mendekatkannya kepada hati yang telah berkeping-keping dan senyum Henry membawa sukma yang kelabu yang diterbangkan oleh embun berbayang, karena anehnya, bagaimana mungkin cinta sedarah diputus oleh kasih pada pandangan pertama? Pandangan yang mendekatkannya pada pria berpakaian formal, dan bagi Henry pria itu memiliki sentuhan seperti raksasa tua yang bertaring. Bagaimana Hyuk Jae harus tidak menangis, bila langit yang larut sekali kehilangan bintang-gemintang yang berkerlap-kerlip, cahaya yang mati yang membuatnya merasa sedingin es dan takut untuk menyentuh Henry. Tidakkah ini gila? Beri tahu bagaimana caranya bersenang-senang tanpanya, ya Tuhan. Rasanya pengalaman bangun di jam sembilan pagi tanpanya di dunia ini. Tanpa Henry. Eksistensi peri kasihnya.

Hyuk Jae menekan kepalanya, nyaris kehilangan kendali, sampai-sampai Donghae keluar dari mobilnya dan bersiaga. Orang tua asuh Henry menunggu di kejauhan, _mereka_ mengirimkan sinyal bahwa giliran Hyuk Jae sekarang sudah tiba. Hyuk Jae menekan bibirnya, Henry menatapnya dengan duka karena tahu keajaiban akan tiba, bahwasanya sifat cinta Ayahnya kepadanya itu lemah sekali.

Henry menekan kaki Hyuk Jae, memegangi celananya, menahan siksaan batin yang sifatnya manusiawi dan menurun, oleh karena itu pula Hyuk Jae menangis bersamanya. "Ayah," kata Henry, saking takutnya membuka mata, dia memanfaatkan lengan Hyuk Jae untuk bersembunyi dan sesekali Donghae yang berkuasa itu memarahinya, jadi dia segera melepaskan jari-jarinya yang lunglai dan Hyuk Jae jatuh dalam jebakan. Barulah Donghae merasa menang oleh lawannya, yakni bocah tengik yang bangkit dari kakinya dan memasang muka tegang.

"Henry, terkadang hidup sulit dihadapi—" Hyuk Jae bersitegang dengan batinnya, dia silih berganti menatap Henry serta Donghae yang melotot kepadanya. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia juga harus melakukannya. "Henry berdirilah," desak Hyuk Jae. Henry bergelayutan di kaki Hyuk Jae, sama-sama nyaris pingsannya dengan Hyuk Jae. "Henry!"

Henry berkaca-kaca, wajahnya tidak bercahaya. "Aku tidak ingin tahu," selagi memaksakan kehendaknya, dan berusaha untuk tidak rubuh. Seperti halnya Hyuk Jae pula. "Ayah jangan tinggalkan aku."

Hyuk Jae terkesima oleh amukan Donghae sebab Hyuk Jae sekarang sudah melanggar peraturan dan memberikan kontak fisik kepada Henry, tetapi pada akhirnya Hyuk Jae dapat menenangkan Donghae lewat sinyal marahnya, bahwa dia tidak akan berubah pikiran, tetapi sebelum itu, Hyuk Jae harus meyakinkan hatinya terlebih dahulu, dan Donghae menyalak akibatnya, tetapi Hyuk Jae tidak peduli. Sedikit pun tidak. Hyuk Jae menambah pelukannya, merasa cinta yang absolut itu, sebelum sisi gelap di hatinya menghancurkannya. "Kau adalah satu-satunya di hidupku, tidak ada yang lainnya lagi," demikian kata Hyuk Jae, melimpahkan airmata ke bahu Henry, dan Henry merasa jengah. "Aku ingin bahagia, sayang. Katakan padaku bagaimana cara buat bahagia seutuhnya?"

Persetan, Henry tidak tahu. Karena Henry sendiri tidak pernah bahagia. "Aku tidak mau dipisahkan darimu!" Henry menyerangnya, berapi-api. Hyuk Jae menciumi kepalanya dan menenangkannya. "Ayah," karena Henry memiliki kosakata terbatas, Henry merasa telah dikhianati Tuhan. Bagaimana caranya untuk melakukan perlawanan? Bagaimana caranya buat meyakinkan Hyuk Jae kalau bersama Donghae tidak akan membuatnya bahagia, tetapi dia akan melakukannya? Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya, kalau Ayahnya yang tampan dan bersahaja ini memilih cintanya dan bukan darah dagingnya?

Tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan cinta. Tetapi cinta bisa mematahkan hatinya. Keji!

"Henry, berhentilah menangis kumohon!" teriak Hyuk Jae. Sayangnya tidak bisa menghentikan histeria Henry sama sekali. "Aku rela mati untukmu, dan kuyakini Donghae juga buatku!"

"Kau penjahat! Aku benci sekali padamu, Henry benci padamu, menghilang saja!"

Hyuk Jae sudah berlatih. Tetapi dia menyerah. "Maka diri itu jangan pernah lupakan aku! Sumpahi aku seumur hidupmu! Benci aku, dan bunuh aku bila ternyata aku hanya semata-mata egois dan melalaikanmu! Tunjukkan sakit hatimu padaku!"

Henry gemulai dan pada akhirnya terbatuk-batuk, merasa seutuhnya kehilangan dunianya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Hyuk Jae tersenyum ke arahnya, mendekat, tetapi itu menakuti Henry. Dan Henry mundur sejauh-jauhnya dari Hyuk Jae. "Mari pikirkan sayang, bahagialah untukku. Dan aku akan tersiksa untukmu. Ingatlah aku, sekeping gundik yang rela membagi-bagikan kasihnya! Aku sudah berubah banyak."

Donghae mempraktikan pengendalian dirinya dan diam saja meski sindiran itu dikhususkan untuknya. Donghae berputar-putar, tidak sabaran. Menghindari kontak mata Henry yang mendelik, putus asa, marah, dan menghinanya. Tetapi Donghae tahu jauh di lubuk hatinya Henry mendengki kepada Hyuk Jae, dan bukan Donghae.

Henry melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan melintasi puing-puing sanubarinya yang lumpuh, selagi meniti bagaimana bahagia yang sebenarnya. Pria paruh baya mencerminkan kepatuhan dan singgasana, tetapi rupanya mirip seekor babi yang kelaparan, dan wanita yang seumur jagung, elok dan bulu mata bersahaja, tersenyum kepadanya, ingin dipanggil Ibu oleh Henry. Sehingga Henry hampir memuntahi kakinya. "Aku tidak mau," sambil mendesak Hyuk Jae untuk kembali kepadanya. Dan nyeri yang disisakan oleh Henry berdenyut menuju saraf motorik Hyuk Jae.

"Sayang, aku minta maaf." Hyuk Jae mendapat Henry ke dalam pelukannya lagi, walau dia berontak, dan tenaga Henry hilang sepersekian detik seperti gelembung yang pecah, tangisannya lenyap. Sebab Hyuk Jae tidak pantas ditangisi.

"Aku harus bagaimana supaya kau tidak meninggalkanku?" Henry menciumi pipi Hyuk Jae, bibirnya yang merah muda bersarang dipermukaannya, merangsang kesadaran itu balik lagi, tetapi sewaktu Donghae yang murka kembali menyerangnya, Hyuk Jae terjebak ke dalam hipnotis. Hyuk Jae telah seutuhnya gila!

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, lelaki hebat," Hyuk Jae menggoda dengan centil. Dan dia akan menangis. Henry menguatkan pegangannya, tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Hyuk Jae. "Lihatlah, kebahagiaan itu akan datang. Buddha telah menjawab semua doaku, yang mayoritasnya adalah tentang dirimu, sayang."

Henry menggeleng-geleng, sama sekali tidak ingin dikelabui. Dia telah kehilangan kontak oleh kenyataan, kenyataannya menjadi remah-remah dusta sepasang kekasih, si Lee pecundang. "Jangan tinggalkanku," Henry meminta welas kasihnya. Oh, sayang, percuma.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, tetapi aku mati untukmu."

"Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi padaku?" Tangisan Henry meraung. Sekelebat perasaan bersalah menyerang Donghae. Begitu pula Hyuk Jae. Tetapi waktu terlanjur tidak bisa dihentikan. Hyuk Jae terlanjur mencintai Donghae. Terlanjur. Sayang, kau tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Kata siapa? Kau akan bahagia! Percayalah!"

Henry menjambak rambut Hyuk Jae, namun reaksinya adalah orgasme yang tiada tara nikmatnya, Hyuk Jae mendamba luka fisik dari Henry. Hyuk Jae ingin dipukuli, ditendang, ditelanjangi oleh dendam. Dan Hyuk Jae terus tertawa sambil menangis, serta Henry menangis bersamanya. "Kau benar, bunuh aku!" Hyuk Jae terbatuk, Donghae nyaris melerai, _untungnya,_ Henry menyingkir dari gendongannya dan jatuh ke tanah. Rasa sakit itu membuatnya kebal sekali!

"Aku mohon padamu, jangan tinggalkan aku! Ayah, apapun bakal kulakukan!" Hyuk Jae menggigit tangannya, bersiap untuk pingsan, mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah kemudian diam. Henry terbaring gemulai dan Hyuk Jae kehilangan napasnya, napasnya putus-putus, hampir mati oleh syok.

"Dengar nak," Hyuk Ja menciumi kepala Henry, membawa buah hatinya ke pangkuannya. Memangkunya dan mencintainya. "Bunuh aku dalam ingatanmu," bisiknya, "yakinkan dirimu bahwa segalanya kulakukan bukan demi dirimu, tetapi hanya karena aku ingin menikahi pasangan sesama jenisku belaka!" kata Hyuk Jae, menunjuk-nunjuk Donghae berang, dan menjulukinya jalang. Donghae sayangnya tidak ingin membalas. Donghae tidak sedang terprovokasi. Hyuk Jae telah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari sejam untuk berpisah dari Henry, dan Donghae menjadi tidak sabaran. "Sayang, waktunya kita kembali." Hyuk Jae menarik napas panjang, peringatan pertama.

Henry melotot, terbatuk, dia demam. "Bawa aku kemana pun perginya kalian!" Henry mengharap kasihan Donghae. Donghae berpaling dari tempatnya, ikut-ikutan kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Tidak bisa."

 _Tidak mungkin bisa._ Jawab Hyuk Jae. Diluar prediksi hatinya. Diluar prediksi semua orang. Dan Donghae bahagia setengah mati.

"Henry, bersumpahlah, dengan begini kau akan tahu sebetapa pahitnya hidup ini! Lee Hyuk Jae bukan Ayahmu lagi, tetapi bangsat yang melacuri pria brengsek. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk membuatku menderita adalah dengan bahagia," Hyuk Jae memegangi lutut Henry yang bergetar. "Kau harus bahagia untukku—" jeda Hyuk Jae merasa janggal. "Tidak, bahagialah demi dirimu. Suka cita itu akan membangkitkan kepedihanku, maka dari itu bunuh aku dengan kebahagiaanmu!"

"Kau tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya!" Hyuk Jae balas membentak. "Setitik pun aku tidak pernah menginginkan eksistensimu! Sepanjang jarum jam aku meminta pengharapan kepadaNya untuk membawamu kembali bersama wanita jalang itu! Kenapa aku harus dibebankan bocah semacam dirimu?! Mengapa Tuhan kejam sekali kepada umatnya, yang hanya menginginkan keutuhan hidup bersama kekasihnya seorang!"

Hyuk Jae akhirnya mengatakannya. Sehingga Henry merasa berada di ujung dunia yang berbeda.

"Ayah, kau tidak sedang serius!"

Hyuk Jae bangkit dari keterpurukannya namun Henry menahan kakinya terlebih dahulu. Hyuk Jae hampir rubuh kembali. "Aku selalu merasa dicurangi," kali ini Hyuk Jae yang melihat ke sekeliling. Reaksi bangga Donghae hampir membuatnya membunuh Donghae. "semenjak kau lahir, aku adalah pria yang paling sial di muka bumi ini!"

"Ayah! Kau bohong!"

"Henry, bintang kecilku, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa ini hanyalah siasat? Supaya aku terhindar dari masalah, supaya duda beranak satu yang buah hatinya rewel sekali mendapat tempat yang sama dimasyarakat! Aku hanya ingin merasa bahagia, tetapi kau menghalagi jalanku! Kau menjauhkanku dari kesempurnaan itu!"

Henry lunglai, histeris, tetapi tidak bisa menghentikannya. "Aku berhak untuk bahagia," lanjutnya. Henry membenarkan setiap perkataannya, dan seujung luka yang muncul akibatnya. "Lepaskan aku!" Hyuk Jae menendang Henry, orangtua asuh Henry terkesiap, heran akan kontak fisik yang kronis itu, tetapi Donghae duluan melerai kebaikan hati mereka. Bahwa inilah yang harus dilakukan Hyuk Jae.

Henry tidak berkutik dan menguatkan pegangannya. Sehingga Hyuk Jae merasa lebih baik mati daripada melukainya lagi. Hyuk Jae ingin menghentikan tragedi ini.

"Aku tidak mau dipisahkan olehmu!"

Hyuk Jae mengayunkan kakinya sehingga Henry terpental ke tanah, dan terhuyung-huyung. Donghae segera membuka pintu mobil sewaktu Hyuk Jae berlari ke arahnya. Dengan segenap tangisan Hyuk Jae mengemudikan mobil, melajukan mobil sejauh-jauhnya dari Henry yang meraung dan memanggil namanya, berusaha untuk tegar, untuk menggapai Ayahnya yang telah tiada. Skenarionya berhasil. Donghae berhasil melakukannya.

"Donghae kau telah berjanji untuk memberikan segala-galanya kepadanya," Hyuk Jae menghapus airmatanya. Mereka hampir menabrak pohon, tetapi kegilaan ini membuat Donghae berada dalam klimaksnya.

"Apapun untukmu, sayang, Apapun itu."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 **Author note** :

Entah ini menggantung, atau happy ending buat Donghae-Hyuk Jae atau sebaliknya buat Henry. Thanks for reading and commenting!


End file.
